Thanks for the memories
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: After Galaxia's defeat, life looks peaceful for Usagi and the Sailor Senshi, who are now living their life as normal girls. Usagi is happy with Mamoru, but what about the Senshi? The Shitennou are back, will the Senshi revive their past love? Will Mamoru have his loyal guardians back with him? Senshi/Shitennou, focused on Rei/Jadeite, plus some Usagi/Mamoru. BASED ON SMC, mostly
1. You're also a normal girl

_Based on 'Sailor Moon Crystal'_

_'Sailor Moon Crystal' is following the manga's acts really closely, but in act 10 there's an important difference: the Shitennou are still alive (whereas in the manga they simply die while fighting), and it's clearly implied that, beside Serenity/Endymion, also Shitennou and Senshi had a love affair going on in their past lives. Naoko Takeuchi drew a picture at the conclusion of the manga, showing each Shitennou posed with one of the Senshi: Mars/Jadeite, Venus/Kunzite, Mercury/Zoisite, Jupiter/Nephrite._

_I am happy these pairings are canon in the new anime! :-) SO, If Usagi can live happily with Mamoru, reviving their love as reincarnation of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, why can't the Senshi revive their former loves?_

_This story is focused on Mars/Jadeite._

* * *

><p><strong>YOU'RE ALSO A NORMAL GIRL<strong>

A face called her through the fire.

Rei's heart skipped a beat, she opened her eyes and she stared at the flames.

She rested her right hand on her face and closed her eyes. Her visions had always a reason, so why that vision and why in that moment?

She stood up and left the dark room inside the Shrine. Finally outside, she inhaled the fresh air and looked at the clear sky in that winter Sunday.

Her visions usually announced a new enemy, so why a vision from the past? After the final battle with Galaxia, things looked peaceful on Earth, and their first enemies were something lost in the past, an old memory. Their first enemies: Queen Metallia, Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom Generals, brainwashed versions of the Shitennou, Prince Endymion's former guardians.

The sky above her faded and the memory of the Shitennou surfaced to her mind: the blue sky of an old time replaced the actual sky, a wide grassland replaced the small yard in from of the Shrine and she found herself in her Sailor Mars form, looking at the Shitennou standing at the other side of the grassland. She looked at one of them, Jadeite, knight of patience and harmony, and he looked at her, his blue-grey eyes in her purple ones.

Those grey eyes were calling her through the fire. Why the vision of Jadeite?

Rei turned round and walked to the Shrine. She needed to dress her usual clothes, changing from her red and white _miko_ robes to her normal girl's outfit.

"_And don't forget that you're also a normal girl. The true meaning behind your rebirth lies in that." _She recalled Queen Serenity's words to Sailor Moon when they went on the Moon for the first time: those words were true not just for Usagi but also for the Senshi. They were just normal girls on Earth, despite their past lives in the Moon Kingdom and their ability to transform into Senshi in order to protect their Princess and Earth.

Was it true just for Princess Serenity and the Senshi, or also for the Shitennou? Was it possible that… Maybe… ?

Rei shook her head, unable to complete her thought.

Why the vision of Jadeite as a normal guy instead of his Shitennou form?

She left the Shrine and walked down the hill, heading to Mamoru's apartment; if she had the vision of Jadeite, for sure Mamoru had some visions too.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan!" Usagi closed the book and looked at Mamoru, "I am tired of studying!" She stirred and yawned.<p>

He rested his book on the kitchen's table and looked at her, "You should study, Usako. You are a High School Student, now, and your grades aren't really good."

She frowned and wrapped her arms around her chest, like a scolded child, "Mamo-chan, you can be really annoying about school. You are even stricter than my mother and my teachers."

He smiled with affection, "And you can be really stubborn, Usako." He stood up and walked to the stove, "Do you want a cup of tea? You invited Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako, didn't you? What about having a cup of tea while waiting for them?"

She smiled and nodded, glancing at the clock on the kitchen's wall, "It's 4 o'clock and they should come at 5; Makoto cooked a chocolate cake, and I can't wait for eating it." She rested her right elbow on the kitchen's table and her chin on her hand's palm, staring at Mamoru and at his serious look as he prepared the tea. Her smile faded; she stood up and approached him, the clumsy and childish girl turning into the strong and caring girl she was able to be, "Mamo-chan, is everything OK? You look worried."

He turned round and smiled, "Don't worry, Usa, everything's OK." He rested his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes for few seconds, "Just a sleepless night."

Usagi nodded and simply hugged him, hoping, in the deep of her heart, that Mamoru's sleepless night didn't mean new horrific visions and so a new enemy.

_"I just want to be a normal girl, just a normal girl living happily with my boyfriend, the guy I love. I don't want to be a tragic princess, neither a warrior, any more."_ This is what she hoped while she kept Mamoru close to her, her face buried against his chest and her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Yuki Watanabe stared at the clear sky outside the window.<p>

Again that dream: his hand in a white glove while he caressed a beautiful girl with long raven hair and deep purple eyes, then sudden flames surrounding him and pain.

He shivered, he shook his head and ruffled his short blond hair in frustration. He finally walked to the door, grabbed a dark sweatshirt and came out his apartment, "I should drink less beer when I go out with my friends."

His hands in his sweatshirt's pockets, he started wandering along the streets.

* * *

><p>People usually noticed her long raven hair, her beauty and her slenderness, but, even if she was used to people looking at her, she didn't like it. Looking at the ground in front of her and avoiding any eye contact, Rei kept on walking, heading to Mamoru's apartment.<p>

She glanced at the clock on her wrist: 4 o'clock. She was early, since Usagi invited her and the other girls for having tea at 5 o'clock, but she preferred to talk with Mamoru before the arrival of Ami, Makoto and Minako. For sure Usagi was with Mamoru, and he was helping her with her homework.

Thinking of Mamoru and Usagi, Rei smiled and walked across the rails.

From the opposite direction, a guy was walking to her: blond hair, blue-grey eyes, a dark sweatshirt highlighting his blond hair, and blue jeans.

When he moved past her, Rei's heart started beating furiously in her chest. She passed the rails and she stopped, slowly turning round. She saw the guy mirroring her moves, stopping after crossing the rails and slowing turning round while the level crossing's bars slowly went down.

And… _WHOOSHHH…_

… The train closed Rei's visual field. She stared at her shadow reflecting on the train passing by, holding her breath while she waited for seeing again the guy at the other side of the rails.

Jadeite! It was him.

The train passed by, but at the other side of the rails no guy was waiting for her, just the empty street.

Was it another vision?

Rei pressed her right forefinger and index against her forehead, she closed her eyes and sighed. She finally turned round and she walked to Mamoru's apartment.

"_And don't forget that you're also a normal girl. The true meaning behind your rebirth lies in that."_


	2. Everybody sitting around this table

**EVERYBODY SITTING AROUND THIS TABLE**

"_She's so beautiful._ _I have never met this girl before but I feel so attracted to her." He knelt down and his hand slowly came closer to her beautiful face, pale skin and long raven hair. And those eyes, now closed in her deep sleeping but perfectly stuck into his mind: deep purple eyes looking down at the ground while she walked in the street, deep purple eyes glancing at him when she got in the bus. Purple eyes bringing back a strange and powerful feeling._

_His hand gently touched her cheek: through his white glove he could feel her warmth._

_Sudden desire to hold her into his arms and to kiss her soft lips. Desire violently broken by a voice._

"_LET GO OF REI, RIGHT NOW! I won't forgive you for locking up innocent people in a horrible place like this. In the name of the Moon, I, Sailor Moon, will punish you!"_

_Finally, flames surrounding him. And pain._

* * *

><p>Yuki had a brief smile, ironic smile at his strange dream.<p>

"_I, Sailor Moon, will punish you!"_

The famous Sailor Moon every newspaper talked about along the last years, Sailor Moon and Sailor V, the Sailor Senshi: everybody in Tokyo knew of those famous fighters, so famous that there were also some video games based on their adventures.

Did he play those video games? Of course he did, as everybody else.

His ironic smile grew bigger as he murmured, "I should drink less beer when I go out with my friends, and I should stop playing video games too."

Those purple eyes and raven hair. Yuki's smile faded as he thought of the girl walking to him and crossing the rails: was she the girl of his dream?

The train didn't allow him to walk back and reach that girl. If the train hadn't passed in that moment, would he have really walked back and followed that girl, just to call her 'Rei' and to find out if it was her name? Really? Of course not, that train prevented him to act silly.

Sitting on a bench, his hands in his sweatshirt's pockets, Yuki had a big sigh and watched the Tokyo Tower, enjoying, once more, its beauty: he wanted to build something like that, something elegant and perfect. He wanted to become a great Architect, spending his time into patiently projecting beautiful and harmonious buildings.

He sighed and stood up, remembering the books waiting for him at home: University's exams were close.

* * *

><p>"Jadeite, the knight of patience and harmony. Nephrite, the knight of intelligence and comfort. Zoisite, the knight of purification and healing. Kunzite, the knight of purity and affection." His hands in his jeans' pockets as he stared outside the window, Mamoru listed the Shitennou, his voice serious and sad at the same time. He turned round and stared at Rei, "Did you really have a vision of Jadeite as a normal guy? And did you really see him while coming here?"<p>

Usagi rested a cup of steamy tea in front of Rei, looking alternatively at Rei and Mamoru.

Luna jumped on the table, "This is really strange. We should warn the other girls about the chance that Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite are still in this World, we don't know if as friends or foes."

"Maybe neither as friends nor foes, but just as normal guys coming back to life with no memory of their past lives." Mamoru walked to the table and sat down, "I too have dreamt of them and of my past life with them, when I was their Prince and they were my faithful guardians. I have dreamt of them several times along these years, after Metallia's defeat. Their spirits helped me with their advices, and, I'll admit, I miss them."

"_Mamo-chan."_ Usagi placed her hand on her mouth, whispering his name. Why has she never thought of it? She had her friends, the Senshi reborn as normal girls on Earth like her, so why couldn't be the same for the Shitennou? Why couldn't Mamoru have his own friends?

Silent questions hanging in the silent kitchen.

"They were born again just to be brainwashed by Queen Beryl, and then be killed by Queen Metallia, Mamoru. They became our foes because of Queen Beryl." Rei's eyes stared at the cup of tea in front of her, her hands wrapped around it, a sour taste in her mouth preventing her to drink it while confused, opposing and strong emotions fought into her heart.

"Queen Beryl brainwashed me too, Rei. I tried to kill Sailor Moon. Do you think of me as a foe because of this?"

Rei blushed and stared into Mamoru's eyes, "Of course not, Mamoru, but – "

Mamoru smiled sadly, " – when you first met Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite in this new life, before you regained the memory of them as they were during the Silver Millennium, they were foes, just foes for you, whereas you and Usagi knew me as Tuxedo Kamen and as Mamoru Chiba before Queen Beryl brainwashed me. And when they finally regained their memory, it was too late; Metallia killed them. You are afraid to revive that pain."

Rei swallowed against the lump in her throat, pushing back the sour taste. Mamoru perfectly read the confusing emotions into her heart.

"Remember them when they were my faithful and strong guardians. Remember Jadeite when you met him during the Silver Millennium."

Rei felt her cheeks burning, and it wasn't because of the tea's steam.

* * *

><p><em>The Earth. It was beautiful, Princess Serenity was right.<em>

_Sailor Mars stared amazed at the Earth's variety of colors, so different than the Moon Kingdom's uniform silver._

_She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face._

_The first time the Senshi found out about their Princess's secret visits to the Earth, they reproached her, and, unable to stop her habit, they decided to go with her in order to protect her against anything that could harm her while away from her Kingdom. They experienced the Blue Planet's beauty, and they learnt that the Planet's beauty wasn't the only thing attracting the Princess; the Princess was attracted by the Earth's Prince, his eyes as blue as the Earth when they saw it from the Moon._

_Sailor Mars opened her eyes and looked at her shadow on the grass gentling trembling in the wind._

_A different shadow showed up and paralleled her one._

"_Do you like Earth, Mars?"_

_Mars, the way he called her name made her shiver._

_She looked into his grey-blue eyes (sometimes grey and sometimes deep blue). He was smiling with that ironic and mysterious smile of him, so rare and so beautiful, so beautiful because so rare. He was handsome._

_Their shadows touched when he gently caressed her cheek, the smooth fabric of his white glove so gentle on her skin. _

"_I love Earth, Jadeide. Maybe, someday, I will live here."_

* * *

><p>Rei sipped the tea, its scent and sweet flavor calming her. She briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the tea and the sunlight warming her.<p>

When she opened her eyes, around the table there were not just Momoru and Usagi but also the other Senshi and the Shitennou. Sitting in front of her, Jadeide was looking at her with his sweet and ironic smile, that smile rarely breaking his usual serious and calm look.

Rei held her breath and the vision faded.

Why couldn't it be possible? Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, the Senshi and the Shitennou sitting around that table, as normal guys and girls born again on Earth from an ancient Time and World.

"_Everybody sitting around this table. I would like it to happen." _Rei smiled and sipped her tea.


	3. Stairway to the Shrine

**STAIRWAY TO THE SHRINE**

Ami, Makoto and Minako remained silent after Rei's brief report about her meeting with Jadeite. Minako finally spoke, "Maybe, after Galaxia, they came back to life with no memory of their past as Shitennou, otherwise they would have already looked for Mamoru." She turned to Mamoru, "What do you think, Mamoru?"

Mamoru nodded, "You are probably right. After Galaxia's defeat, I can't feel anymore their spirits. If I call them, they don't answer me; their stones are like ... empty. I thought it was because we have no enemy to fight, right now, so I don't need their advices. But, maybe, it's 'cause their spirits are now sleeping into normal guys. They are living their lives like we lived our ones before to be woken up."

Ami looked down at her cup of tea and gently blushed, "So, if Jadeite is alive and Rei met him, probably also Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite are alive too, and we are going to meet them."

Makoto stood up and stirred, "I am happy for them and I hope they are going to meet each others, becoming good friends. But I don't know if I want to meet them again. I want to find a good man, "she blushed, "normal man, and marry him. I want to own a bakery and have a family. If Nephrite is going to recall his past during the Silver Millennium - " She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to wash her blushing away, "I don't want any complication but just a normal life. Relationships among people of the Moon Kingdom and Earth are forbidden: this is what was taught us during the Silver Millennium, and this is what we experienced."

Usagi looked at her hands on her lap, "Mamo-chan and I are happy. Love can't be forbidden." She blushed furiously and stared at Makoto, her eyes sparkling, "I want you to find love, Mako-chan, and to be happy. No matter if you are going to love a normal guy or … whomever you want."

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and held it close, smiling, while Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako remained silent.

* * *

><p>How many times he walked along that street and looked up at the long stairway to the Shrine?<p>

On his way home, Yuki stopped, intrigued and attracted by the Shrine upon the hill.

* * *

><p>Just her and him in his apartment, Usagi stared at Mamoru clearing the table.<p>

When he reached her on the couch, she rested her hand on his knee, "I really hope that Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako are going to be happy, like we are. I know they loved the Shitennou when we lived happily during the Silver Millennium. I just want their happiness."

Mamoru placed his hand on Usagi's one, "And I hope the Shitennou too are going to be happy, catching their new chance of life as normal guys." He gently squeezed her hand, "I love you, Usa." His lips finally touched her ones.

He kissed her deeply, his hands sliding up along her arms, from her hands to her shoulders; his left hand reached her nape while his right one slid down, from her left shoulder to her bosom, gently squeezing it.

Surprised of that new way to touch her, Usagi blushed and opened her eyes, parting from him, "Mamo-chan!"

He looked into her eyes, his blue eyes piercing all her defense and embarrass, "I want to make love with you, Usa." His voice low and sweet.

The apartment faded around them, and they became Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kunzite, the knight of purity and affection. Nephrite, the knight of intelligence and comfort. Zoisite, the knight of purification and healing. Jadeite, the knight of patience and harmony." Endymion introduced his Shitennou, each one having a step forward when Endymion named them.<em>

"_They are Endymion's guardians," Serenity smiled, she wrapped her arms around Endymion's waist and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the Senshi._

_Prince Endymion's guardians in front of Princess Serenity's guardians, Shitennou and Senshi._

_Mars observed the four men: Kunzite looked like the oldest one, long and white hair, serious and calm, somehow cold; Nephrite had long, wavy and brown hair, a self-confident smile on his face; Zoisite, long, wavy and light brown hair, looked like the youngest one, a calming and sweet smile on his face. Her eyes finally moved from Zoisite to Jadeite: short, wavy and blond hair (the only one, beside his Prince Endymion, with short hair), grey eyes staring at her, no smile on his face but just a serious and thoughtful look before to briefly close his eyes and have a gentle smile._

_Since that day, every time the Senshi went to Earth with their Princess, they observed the Shitennou from the distance, studying them. _

_Jadeite: serious and calm, no visible emotions on his face but just some ironic and somehow sweet smiles breaking his coolness. _

_Nephrite: emotional and overly proud of himself, but talkative and pleasant. _

_Zoisite: the youngest and sweetest one (so sweet to look like a female, sometimes)._

_Kunzite: the oldest one. The leader of the Shitennou, cold and serious, somehow frightening but also caring to his Prince and the other Shitennou, especially Zoisite, sort of young brother to him._

_They watched the Shitennou from the distance,__ letting their attraction for those men slowly growing stronger and stronger, the same way Princess Serenity watched and started to love Prince Endymion when she first saw him._

* * *

><p>Rei walked along the stairway, she reached the empty yard in front of the Shrine and headed to her house. She opened the door, she inhaled the dinner's scent, she undressed her shoes and walked to the kitchen, "I am back home!"<p>

Outside, that sunny winter day was turning into a cold winter night.

* * *

><p>Yuki opened the door of his dark apartment, switched the light on and walked to the silent and empty kitchen.<p>

"_I have a granddaughter. Her name is Rei, and she's a miko."_

He thought of his brief talk with the Hikawa Shrine's head and he decided to go to the Shrine again.


	4. Moonlight

**MOONLIGHT**

"A blond guy?" Rei stared at her grandfather.

He nodded, "He was standing in front of the _heiden_. I noticed him because he stayed there a lot, with his eyes closed and his hands together. He was lost in his prayers, I guess. Before leaving, he wrote a _ema_, too."

Rei frowned, trying to visualize the blond guy. Jadeite?

"Is something wrong, Rei?"

She shook her head, "No, just a thought. How was that guy, exactly?"

Her grandfather caressed his chin and looked at the ceiling, trying to catch everything he recalled about the guy, "Not very tall, but not short. Short, wavy and blond hair. Grey eyes… or blue? I am not sure of it. Serious and silent, he didn't talk a lot."

"TALK?" Rei opened her eyes wide, "Did you talk to him?"

The old man smiled and scratched his nape, "Well, you know, I like to talk to people coming to our Shrine, and that guy attracted me because of his silent and serious presence. Yeah, I talked to him about our Shrine, nothing more."

Rei had a deep sigh, trying to control her upset and confusion, "You usually talk with girls, not with guys. Anyway, what did he say about himself? Do you know his name? And – " She stopped. How explain all her curiosity to her grandfather? She stood up, "It doesn't matter. I need a hot bath and a long sleep," she wrapped her arms around her chest, "It's cold, tonight."

"If you are so curious about this guy, I hope you're going to meet him. I asked him to come to our Shrine, from time to time."

Her hand already on the kitchen's doorknob, Rei froze, "I am not interested in meeting any guy, Grandpa. I don't trust men."

"Not every man is like your father, Rei."

She lowered her head and opened the door, walking away.

_"When you first met Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite in this new life, before you regained the memory of them as they were during the Silver Millennium, they were foes, just foes for you, whereas you and Usagi knew me as Tuxedo Kamen and as Mamoru Chiba before Queen Beryl brainwashed me. And when they finally regained their memory, it was too late; Metallia killed them. You are afraid to revive that pain."_

Mamoru got it, like usual. In her heart, memories of the Silver Millennium were fighting with memories of the Dark Kingdom, the vision of Jadeide as faithful knight alternating to the vision of Jadeite as Beryl's evil puppet.

"_You are afraid to revive that pain." ... _The vision of Jadeite killed by Metallia.

She entered the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water.

She didn't want to meet the blond guy coming to the Shrine, being him Jadeite or not. She didn't want to meet him 'cause she wasn't sure to be able to forget the pain she had faced ... or 'cause was she afraid to forget it and fall again in love with him, so risking to get hurt once more?

Usagi had loved Mamoru despite Queen Beryl's temporary control on him. Usagi had killed the evil Mamoru and then she had killed herself, unable to keep on living without his lover. At the end, they had come back to life, their love winning over everything.

But Rei wasn't Usagi, and Jadeite wasn't Mamoru. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's love was something above everything, something unrivaled, something unreachable. Was it why Usagi and Mamoru were still reviving that love, whereas Senshi and Shitennou couldn't?

Entering the bathtub, Rei couldn't help but thinking of it. There could be no love for her, she was a Senshi and she had to protect the Princess, the future Neo-Queen Serenity. Just protect her Princess, no time and way for love.

Looking at the moon outside the window reflecting in the water of the tub, Rei wondered why she felt so confused and sad. Wasn't it enough, being a Senshi? Maybe not. Maybe the true meaning behind her rebirth lied in being also a normal girl, and not just a Senshi.

* * *

><p>The moonlight filled Mamoru's bedroom, sparkling on Usagi's long blond hair and giving it a silver shade. Her arms around Mamoru's shoulders, she looked at him sleeping, a dreamful smile on her face while she whispered her name, <em>"Mamo-chan."<em>

She remembered the first time she woke up in that bed, three years before, when she found out about his identity as Tuxedo Kamen. She remembered everything of his apartment and the time they shared together along those years, despite the battles they had to fight and the pain. She remembered his hugs and kisses, and, in the future, she was going to remember this first night.

Their first night… she blushed and held him close, caressing his raven and straight hair.

She remembered the first time she met him.

_His looking at her through his sunglasses,_ "_Hey you! Lump head! Would it make you feel better if I had a lump on my head too?"_

_Her blushing furiously with rage,_ "_These aren't lumps on my head._ _They are called dumpling buns. Buns! You jerk!" And that strange warmth overwhelming her._

She snickered.

Mamoru's eyelids gently trembled and he slowly opened his eyes, piercing blue eyes on her, "Hey, Usako, why that amused smile on your face, now?"

She gently pushed him away, her hand on his forehead, "You jerk! You called me lump head!"

He blushed and looked at her in confusion, "Lump head? Why are you talking about it, now?"

She pulled the blanket up to her chin, laughing, "I was just remembering the first time I met you and how you looked like a snobbish jerk."

He blinked and finally smiled sweetly, "And you looked so sweet and funny. You are sweet and funny. And you are also brave and caring. It's why I love you so much, Usako." His smile turned amused, "I hope you don't still think of me as a snobbish jerk."

She pretended to be offended and frowned like a scolded child, "Just when you scold me because of my grades." She finally smiled and waited for him to hug her, "I love you, Mamo-chan."

The blanket covered them while the Moon silently watched their love.

* * *

><p>Yuki opened his eyes wide and sat up, staring at his bedroom, just the moon lighting it.<p>

He rested his right hand on his forehead, catching a fragment of his dream.

"_Jadeite! JADEITE! I am your Prince. Wake up, Jadeite!"_

No purple eyes, no long raven hair, no flames, but a voice calling.

Jadeite? Prince?

Yuki pulled the blanket away and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"<em>He wrote a ema too."<em>

The moonlight guiding her steps, Rei stared at the _ema_ hanging up at the Shrine.

She closed her eyes and tried to visualize what couldn't be visualized with open eyes.

Her power didn't fail. Never.

She stretched her right arm out and grabbed the small wooden plaque radiating the warm and green light she felt so strongly. After reading the wish on it, Rei let the _ema_ go and walked back to the house; finally in her bedroom, she could still feel a mix of warmth and tingling on her right hand's fingertips.

"_I wish some happiness, just a fragment of happiness for myself. Becoming an architect and having a family." _The wish of a normal guy; not a knight, not a Shitennou, but a normal guy.


	5. Varieties of jade

**VARIETIES OF JADE**

"Is there the Architecture Department at K.O. University?"

Mamoru looked surprised at Rei, "Architecture Department? Of course! Why are you asking about Architecture Department?"

"I thought you wanted to be the head priestess at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei-chan. Do you want to become an Architect?" Usagi bent her head on her right shoulder and scratched her nape, in confusion.

Rei turned to Usagi, her eyes spreading fire, "Usagi! I don't want to become an Architect. Why this idea?" She finally had a deep breathe and calmed down: she loved Usagi, friendly love, and she would have died for her if necessary, but sometimes Usagi's naivety drove her crazy. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I think Jadeite is a student of the Architecture Department."

"WHAT?" The voices of Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis fused into the same surprised question, whereas Mamoru remained silent and stared at Rei, waiting for more.

Rei nodded and opened her eyes, looking at her friends sitting around the table. She finally told them about the blond guy at the Shrine and about his _ema_.

"You can't be sure he was Jadeite. You didn't see him. Beside, the energy you felt coming from that _ema_ may have a different meaning. Don't you think?" Ami's serious eyes looked into Rei's eyes, her rationality trying to analyze everything, like usual.

Rei shook her head, "I felt his presence in that _ema_."

Minako gently caressed the ribbon of her High School Uniform and nodded, "Probably you're right: it was him. You rarely fail, but… how to find him?"

"K.O. University isn't the only University having an Architecture Department. So, we can't know if Jadeite is attending K.O. University or some other University. Moreover, we don't know his actual name, for sure we can't look for a student called Jadeite." Mamoru slackened his red and blue tie and sighed, "I am a Medicine student, but I don't know anybody of the Architecture Department. Anyway, I could have a try, though it will be really difficult to find him just asking of a blond guy inside the Architecture Department. It's what you are asking me, Rei, looking for Jadeite, isn't it?"

Rei blushed and averted her eyes from Mamoru, "I am not interested in finding him or seeing him. I just want to know what's going on and if we should get ready for a new battle."

"I don't think we are going to face a new battle, Rei," Mamoru smiled, "I am not having dreams or visions of new enemies. Neither you." He turned serious, "But I want to find out what happened to my Shitennou." He looked outside the window, "And I want to have them back as the good friends they were during the Silver Millennium."

Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto lowered their head and remained silent: they perfectly understood Mamoru's desire.

Usagi glanced at her friends: did they want the Shitennou as they were during the Silver Millennium, as the men they once loved? She finally stared at Mamoru and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

* * *

><p>Yuki slackened his red and blue tie and glanced at the girl in his apartment, "Do you want more tea, Miyazawa?"<p>

The girl shook her head, her long and raven hair gently flattering. She rested her right elbow on the table and her chin on her hand's palm, her dark eyes on the blond guy, "Did you ask me to come to your apartment just for offering me some tea, Watanabe?"

Yuki slipped his hands in his trousers' pockets and turned around, looking outside the window and avoiding to answer her flirting.

Everybody at the Architecture Department knew Yuki Watanabe, and not just at the Architecture Department of K.O. University, especially girls: he was a promising student, one of the best students at the Architecture Department, he was good-looking (he was used to girls' excited giggling when he walked along the long hallway), and he was mysterious.

Handsome plus mysterious: enough to have girls attracted to him like moths to fire. How not being mysterious since at the age of 18, during his first year at University, he simply vanished, leaving behind him tons of rumors (suicide – escape because he didn't stand University – love affair with a read-headed woman much older than him who brought him away… the rumor about the red-headed woman the most absurd one)? Two years of total emptiness: at age of 20 he woke up in a distant Hospital where doctors told him he was found unconscious in a deep forest, with no memory of his last two years (probably because of a head trauma – doctors said). At the age of 20, he came back to Tokyo from that distant Hospital to realize that not just his memory was gone, but also his life: no sign of him in Tokyo during those two years, no sign of him at K.O. University and no sign of him at his old apartment (apartment rented to someone else after his 'missing', all his clothes and stuff inside some big boxes waiting for him). Just strange and absurd dreams as heritage of his lost years, and now, at age of 21, he was still trying to dealing with it.

Yuki turned to the girl, "You're right. I didn't ask you to come here just to offer you a tea. You are a Geology Student, aren't you, Miyazawa?"

Miyazawa stared at him in confusion, "Yes, I am."

Yuki smiled, his sweet and ironic smile able to pierce any women's resistance, "OK, I want to know everything about jadeite."

"Jadeite? The gem?"

He nodded, "The gem. What else, otherwise?"

* * *

><p>Rei understood Mamoru's desire to have his friends back; she didn't trust men but she had a great trust and respect for Mamoru. The vision of Senshi and Shitennou around the same table, what a peaceful and happy vision: she wanted it, but at the same time she didn't want to admit to herself her desire. She wanted it for Mamoru and for the other Senshi, but she wasn't sure she wanted it also for herself: desire and fear kept their battle inside her heart, desire of loving again and fear of losing again her love.<p>

She had a deep sigh and let go what was heavy on her heart, "I'd like to have the Shitennou back, Mamoru. I'd like you to have them as friends, the way Usagi has us. But I am also worried because of what happened to them during the Dark Kingdom. What if they are different? I don't want to face again the pain we faced while fighting against them. I don't know about you, Mamoru, but yesterday evening, after leaving your apartment and before to go to sleep, I couldn't help but thinking of the Shitennou and how their possible coming back could affect us. Did you too think of it?" She stared into Mamoru's eyes and she realized that, by his side, Usagi was blushing furiously, "Why are you blushing, Usagi?"

Usagi covered her face with both hands, "Rei-chan, don't ask Mamo-chan about yesterday evening."

Mamoru too blushed, his voice low and embarrassed, not more than a whisper, "Usako, please."

Makoto stared at Usagi and Mamoru, "What's the matter with you two, now? What's happened yesterday evening, after we left?"

Minako's blue eyes opened wide while she blushed, "AAAHHHH, really?"

Ami looked at the table, averting her eyes from everyone and gently blushing, "You should study, Usagi, instead."

Mamoru raised his hands as if he was going to be arrested, "I … Usagi… please…" He turned to Usagi, "USAKO!"

Rei placed her hand on her face and shook her head in frustration, "We can't really talk in a serious way," but she couldn't help but smiling and looking at Usagi, her sweetness stirring her heart. She knew that, after leaving Mamoru's apartment, the girls were going to ask Usagi everything of the previous evening, girls' talk, and they were going to share a sweet and funny intimacy. She glanced at Mamoru and realized he deserved to share a same intimacy with close friends, male friends: since she wasn't sure to desire the Shitennou's coming back for herself, she thought that she could desire it for Mamoru, at least.

* * *

><p>"Jadeite is a pyroxene mineral. Rocks that consist almost entirely of jadeite are called jadeitite. Its color commonly ranges from white through pale apple green to deep jade green but can also be blue-green, pink, lavender and a multitude of other rare colors." Miyazawa glanced at Yuki looking at her with attention and kept on her talk, "The name jadeite is derived from the Spanish phrase <em>piedra de ijada<em> which means 'stone of the side'. It was believed to cure kidney stones if it was rubbed against the side of the afflicted person's body. The Latin version of the name, _lapis nephriticus_, is the origin of the term nephrite, which is also a variety of jade."

"Nephrite?" Yuki stared at Miyazawa, "Nephrite?" He rested his hand on his face: Jadeite – Nephrite – Zoisite – Kunzite.

Why those name surfacing to his mind?

He had a deep sigh, "Please, Miyazawa, go back home, now. I want to stay alone."

The girl frowned and walked away, leaving his apartment: in her mind, Yuki Watanabe was for sure handsome and mysterious, but also totally weird.


	6. Snow

**SNOW**

"AAAHHHH, I love winter!" Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's right arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Walking by a jewelry store's large window, she stopped, she parted from Mamoru and she crouched down, her pink gloves with white bunnies pressed against the window, "AAAHHHH, what a diamond!"

Minako smiled, "The Silver Crystal is a lot better, Usagi-chan."

Mamoru rested his hand on Usagi's head, "It's the jewelry store where we met for the first time."

Usagi blushed and nodded, "Yes. It's the store of Naru's mother."

Luna walked by Usagi's side, "It's where you had your first fight against one of Jadeite's Youma. Your first fight after transforming into Sailor Moon."

Rei turned on her heels, her long raven hair fluttering behind her as she walked away, "It's cold, and I need a hot chocolate. Go find a coffee bar where to sit down and drink something warm."

Usagi took Luna in her arms and stood up, staring at Rei, "Luna! You shouldn't say something like that!" In her voice a soft and sweet reproach mixed with worrisome.

Makoto folded her arms, "Since last Sunday, when Rei saw Jadeite for the first time, no other sign of him. I wonder what Rei is thinking right now."

Minako walked by Makoto's side, "She is confused. She doesn't want to admit to herself she'd like to see Jadeite again; she hides herself behind her words about not trusting men, her chastity's vow and her not being interested in meeting him. During the Silver Millennium she fell in love with him, and she can't forget it. She is worried 'cause she doesn't know how she is going to react if she meets him again. She doesn't want to get hurt again; she doesn't want to lose him again, so she prefers not even try to bring him back to her."

Makoto shook her head, "The Silver Millennium ended long time ago, and we are just normal girls, now. We have this life, and maybe we shouldn't repeat what happened then."

Ami looked at the ground and nodded, "I want to become a doctor, and I have no time for love affairs. Rei wants to become the head priestess of her grandfather's Shrine, and she's focused just on it. I understand her."

Minako stretched her arms behind her back and intertwined her fingers; she bent her head on her right shoulder and smiled, "Speaking for myself, I'd like to meet Kunzite. We can't forget our past. We got hurt because of our feelings for the Shitennou, we lost them and we cried their death, but it doesn't mean we are going to be hurt again. If the Shitennou are back as normal guys, there's a reason in it."

Usagi hugged Minako and smiled happily, "Mina-chan, you are so sweet. I hope you are going to meet Kunzite and be happy with him the same way I am happy with Mamo-chan!"

Minako laughed, "I think Rei is waiting for us. Come on! I too want to drink something warm."

* * *

><p>From the distance, Yuki looked at the raven-haired girl walking away with her friends. If she had been alone, would he have followed her and called her just to know if 'Rei' was her name? For his sake, she wasn't alone, so preventing him to act weird.<p>

His hands in his jacket's pockets, he averted his eyes from the girl and stared at the jewelry store: jadeite – nephrite – zoisite – kunzite. Could he find an answer to his doubts into a jewelry store? Had his lost past something to do with those gemstones? Did he work into a jewelry store for a while? Did he meet someone inside a jewelry store, someone who changed his life?

He had a deep breathe and entered the store.

* * *

><p>Usagi sank the fork into the creamy cake and swallowed a big piece of it.<p>

Ami laughed shyly, "Usagi-chan, I can't believe you are so greedy." She sipped her tea and kept on smiling.

Makoto winked, "It's why I love to cook for Usagi. She eats everything."

Rei rested the cup filled with hot chocolate on the table, her tone both serious and ironic, "If you keep on eating this way, Usagi-chan, you are going to get fat. Mako-chan, you should stop cooking for her."

Usagi frowned, her voice weepy, "Rei-chan! You are so cruel!"

Mamoru sipped his coffee and smiled.

Rei smiled both amused and sweetly, "You are going to become a fatty queen."

Usagi rested the fork on the empty dish and had a satisfied sigh, "When I'll be Neo-Queen Serenity, I'll be a beautiful queen, with a beautiful husband, "she glanced at Mamoru and blushed, "and a beautiful daughter," she blushed even more and had a brief chuckle. She finally turned serious and stared at her friends, "When I'll be Neo-Queen Serenity, I'll have you as my guardians, my faithful Senshi. We'll live in a peaceful World, you, Mamoru, I, and I hope the Shitennou too. I dream of a Crystal Tokyo with you as my guardians and the Shitennou as Mamoru's guardians, like during the Moon Kingdom, but with an happy end, this time. I want to believe in it. I'll fight and I'll do my best for it to happen. I'll fight for your and my happiness."

Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei looked at Usagi, their eyes full of tears of gratitude.

Crouched on Usagi's lap, Luna raised her head and stared at Usagi, "Speaking of your future daughter, I wonder what's Chibiusa doing, right now. She has gone back to the future Crystal Tokyo, but I guess she is going to come back, some day or another."

Usagi caressed Luna's head, "You're right. I miss her and I hope she is going to come back, from time to time."

* * *

><p><em>CRYSTAL TOKYO<em>

_"Hey Little Lady, what are you doing?"_

_Chibiusa turned to the guy calling her, his sweet blue-grey eyes on her, "I am bored, and I don't know what to do. Do you want to play with me, Jadeite?"_

_Jadeite nodded and Chibiusa smiled._

_What a strange thing, coming back to Crystal Tokyo and finding out something important had changed during her staying into the past: Senshi and Shitennou as guardians of her mother and father. Her father talked to her about the Shitennou and their past, and, after her initial puzzlement, Chibiusa was accepting these new four figures paired with the four inner Senshi._

_She liked Jadeite 'cause he was the most patient of the Shitennou, the one who never said 'no' to her requests for playing with her; she liked him 'cause he was really good at drawing, too. She grabbed Jadeite's sleeve and pulled it to her, "I want to show you my new drawings."_

* * *

><p>"Chiba-san! I am happy to see you here."<p>

Mamoru turned to the girl approaching the table, "Takada!" He glanced at Usagi and at the other girls, "Takada is a Madicine student at K.O. University." He smiled at the girl, "Takada, this is Usagi, my girlfriend, and they are our friends Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami."

Takada smiled, "Nice to meet you." She pointed at the long raven hair girl by her side, "This is Sanae Miyazawa, she is a close friend of mine and she is a Geology student at K.O. University." She burst out laughing, "And she was telling me a really funny story."

Miyazawa folded her arms and blushed, "Oh, please, Hachi, stop talking about that weird guy and his obsession for jadeite and gemstones!"

The smile on Mamoru's face faded as he glanced at Usagi and the girls, their surprised and confused features mirroring his ones. He turned to Takada and Miyazawa, smiling again, "I'd like to know more about this funny story. Please, have a seat."

* * *

><p>Yuki Watanabe. So, it was Jadeite's name as normal guy.<p>

Walking back home, Rei stared at the dull grey sky and at the first white flakes falling down.

Yuki. It meant snow, and Jadeite, the man she had met and loved during the Silver Millennium, was peaceful, calming and silent. Like snow.

Her steps the only sound while she walked along the stairway, she reached the yard in front of the Shrine and stopped.

The blond guy at the _heiden_ clapped his hands twice and bowed. He turned round and stared at her, his eyes opening wide, surprised blue-grey eyes into surprised purple eyes while the sky flaked apart into snow.


	7. Snow and fire

**SNOW AND FIRE**

The apartment's door remained closed after Mamoru's knocking. He sighed, "Jadeite isn't at home."

Usagi shook her head, "We can't wait here for him. But now we know his name and where he lives. We can come here tomorrow, or find him at K.O. University. Are you sure you want to talk to him, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru walked away, followed by Usagi, and left the building. Finally outside, he watched the grey sky and the snow falling, "I want to find the Shitennou, Usako. We fought against them, a tragic fight because of the feelings we had for each other during the Silver Millennium. We suffered, everybody suffered because of that fight against people we once loved. I understand Rei's confusion and her fear to get hurt again, and I respect her feelings. I don't want to force her to meet Jadeite if this is still painful to her because of the memory of that tragic fight, but I can't stand anymore this wait. I know my Shitennou best than everybody else and their spirits helped me several times after Metallia's defeat. And don't forget their help in defeating Metallia, too. Now, Jadeite is back, and I think Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite too, someday, are going to show up. Jadeite doesn't remember his past and he's struggling to find out about what happened to him; I know what it means, confusion and fear for a past you can't remember but you feel important. It's devastating. It's why I want to help him."

Usagi grabbed his hand and kept it close while they walked to his apartment, "What are you planning to tell him, Mamo-chan?"

He shrugged, "I am going to tell him the truth about his real identity, his reincarnation and our past during the Silver Millennium. It could wake his memory up."

Usagi sighed and shook her head, "Or maybe he isn't going to believe it and he's going to think you are crazy."

He smiled, "Jadeite is going to listen to me because he needs to know the truth. If Juki Watanabe is Jadeite as I remember him, for sure he is going to listen to me silently, with no visible emotion on his face, keeping all his thoughts and feelings inside him until everything will be clear, then he'll finally talk. Yuki is the perfect name for him; like snow he can ease the fire inside Rei; it's why Mars fell in love with Jadeite when she first met him."

* * *

><p>Yuki. His eyes grey as the sky above, his name as the flakes dancing around them.<p>

Rei held her breath. The last time she saw those eyes his name was Jadeite. She stared at him, at his black boots, at his blue jeans, at his grey winter coat and at his black scarf: normal guy's outfit. She stared at his short and wavy hair, blond locks falling on his forehead, and she repressed the instinct to gently brush back those locks.

"Rei?"

His voice, the voice she knew so well, so deep and sweet. The voice she once loved. She forced her voice out her dry throat, "How do you know my name?"

He smiled, sweet and embarrassed smile, "So, your name is really Rei, as in my dreams." He slipped his hands into his winter coat's pockets and remained silent, studying her and keeping his thoughts for himself.

Rei blushed, flames from her heart to her cheeks, "My name is Rei. Rei Hino."

"You are the granddaughter of the Shrine's head, aren't you, Rei?"

Her heart raced, the fire as fuel, "Hino-san, I prefer."

What's that fire burning her? Irritation? Fear? Confusion?

* * *

><p>Usagi laughed and rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder, "Snow and fire! You know your Shitennou very well, and my Senshi too." She glanced at him, her eyes full of curiosity, "OK, Jadeite is like snow and Rei like fire. And what about the others?"<p>

Mamoru smiled amused, "Nephrite is emotional and hot tempered; he is like strong wind, and he can shake Jupiter like wind can shake a strong and high tree with deep roots. Zoisite is joyful and lively; he is like sun, and he can warm Mercury as sun can warm a deep and mysterious ocean. Kunzite is the leader of the Shitennou, the way Venus is the leader of the Senshi, and they both have a great sense of responsibility for their role; Kunzite's seriousness and maturity balances Venus' joyful way to live, they are like night and day."

Usagi walked silently by Mamoru's side, her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his arm. She stopped and stared at Mamoru, "And what about us, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru stared at her, keeping on smiling, sweet and caring smile, "You are the Moon and I am the Earth. We can't live without each other."

* * *

><p>The air filled with crows' caw when Phoibos and Deimos flied on Rei's shoulders.<p>

His hands still in his pockets, he moved to her, walking past her and then down the stairway; scent of aftershave and soap reached her, increasing the heat on her cheeks. After two steps, he stopped and turned his head to her, "My name is Yuki Watanabe, and you can call me Yuki, if you want to. Bye, crow-girl." He finally walked away down the stairs, her eyes on him.

"_Your name is Jadeite. You are the knight of patience and harmony," _she thought.

He came at the end of the stairway and turned at the corner, simply vanishing, just white flakes at his place.

"_You are the man I loved. And lost."_

What's the fire burning her?

_"You are the man I have always loved, since then, since when we first met. You, Jadeite, the knight of patience and harmony, and I, Sailor Mars. You are the man I want back with me."_

It was love, mixed with fear of losing him again. The awareness of her feelings calmed her, the red on her cheeks fading into pure white, her fire extinguished by gentle snow.

* * *

><p>Usagi rested her back against the door of Mamoru's apartment, "Do you think Rei is going to decide to meet Jadeite, finally, after your talking with him? What if Jadeite regains his memory and decides to meet Rei but she refuses to see him?"<p>

Mamoru sank on the couch, "I don't know. I don't want to force Rei and the other Senshi, but I want to have the Shitennou back with me." He looked at her, "The thing you said at the coffee bar, about Crystal Tokyo with both the Shitennou and Senshi as our guardians… it's a beautiful dream, Usako. I want it to come true."

Usagi smiled and walked to him, she sat down on the couch and then huddled up, her head on his lap, "I too want it to come true, so it will happen. I feel it."

He caressed her hair and smiled, looking at her falling asleep and at her long hair scattered on the floor turning silver in the milky light entering the window.

* * *

><p>Yuki plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, emotionally exhausted by the meeting with the raven-haired girl.<p>

Rei Hino. Rei. The girl of his dreams.

He turned his head to the window, looking at the snow falling and covering everything with its white and fluffy blanket.

Was Rei Hino coming out his dreams or out his memories?

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Memories from a forgotten past

**WARNING SPOILER: chapter based on Sailor Moon Crystal, act 12. **

**Because of Sailor Moon Crystal act 12, I have changed some things along the previous chapters, in order to keep this story fitting with the Shitennou's fate as seen in act 12 (I haven't changed anything fundamental, anyway, just some reflections/talks of the characters when they refer to the battle with Metallia).**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Any hint is welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIES FROM A FORGOTTEN PAST<strong>

_The ground trembled under her feet when the dark-violet emanation swooped in on the Shitennou, their shouts of pain filling the air and breaking her heart._

_Matallia got rid of her puppets after they regained their memories thanks to the Sailor Planets Attack, just a wide and deep crater left, the Senshi's shocked eyes on that empty crater and on the ashes on its bottom._

_Mars shouted her shock and pain while her heart cracked; tears fell from her eyes as she cried the death of the man she had loved during her previous life, no chance to revive that love in her new life, not even for just one minute, not even a proper goodbye._

_His grey eyes looked at her, just few seconds before Metallia killed him, his lips whispering her name. Just few seconds for having back his memories and finally recognizing her, no time for talking to her, hugging her, living with her._

_Her hands pressed against her face while tears drenched her white gloves, her shoulders shaking with sobs, Mars felt what desperation really meant, again, as during the Silver Millennium, when she first had lost him. _

_WHY? _

_Why loving someone in order to face his death? Once? Twice? How many times, again?_

_In that cave, just the desperate crying of the Senshi after losing the Shitennou, with no more time for crying left. They had to protect their Princess, the same way the Shitennou (or what remained of them, just their spirits) had to protect their Prince. No time for crying or for a proper goodbye: Senshi and Shitennou were born, and re-born, in order to protect Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. _

_Senshi and Shitennou weren't born for falling in love._

_Mars wiped her tears away, "Let's go." _

_Senshi had to stay by Princess Serenity's side, and Shitennou had to stay by Prince Endymion's side. No chance for love._

* * *

><p>Rei sat up in her bed, pressing her hands against her face and crying softly, her shoulders shaken by sobs.<p>

Why that dream? Why that ravaging memory?

Jadeite was still alive, a normal guy now called Yuki Watanabe. He didn't remember her and the Silver Millennium. He didn't remember his death. He didn't remember his real identity.

In her heart, opposite emotions were still fighting.

She wanted him back, she wanted him to love her again, but what if having him back meant losing him again? If having him back meant losing him again, better let him living his life as a normal guy with no memory of his past. If falling in love again meant pain, better stay away from him, both for his and her sake.

So, how to forget him and let him go? Was she really able to stay away from him despite the strength of her attraction for him?

"_My name is Yuki Watanabe, and you can call me Yuki, if you want to. Bye, crow-girl." _His young voice, his scent, his smile. When he walked past her and left the Shrine, she forced herself not to grab his hand and stop him, asking him to remember their past; when she saw him walking down the stairway, she forced herself not to run to him, grabbing his winter coat and then hugging him from behind, burying her face against his shoulders and inhaling his scent.

In the yard in front of the Shrine she tried her best to look cold, nearly moody, in order to push him away from her. Since the day she met him walking along the street, she tried to convince herself she wasn't interested in him: Rei Hino was an independent girl with no trust in men, perfectly able to take care of herself and advising her friends against love affairs.

But Rei Hino was Sailor Mars, the same heart, in that heart a love coming back from an ancient time and life, impossible to forget. She couldn't fight against that love. She had to fight against the fear to lose again that love, instead, a fear preventing her to love again.

Why do sometimes people prefer to renounce in order to not get hurt again instead of trying and trying again in order to reach happiness?

Was she going to be able to win over her worst fear? Was there a chance for a happy ending for Senshi and Shitennou, this time? A happy ending for her and Jadeite? A new story starting for her, Rei Hino, and Yuki Watanabe: could it be the chance of happiness, finally, for them?

This is what Rei thought in that snowy night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadeite! Wake up! I am your Prince, Endymion. Wake up and come back to me!"<em>

Again that voice waking him up in the middle of the night, and blue eyes staring at him in the dream.

Drenched with cold sweat, Yuki got up and walked to the bathroom. He undressed and entered the shower, trying to warm his cold body, so cold like after spending the night at the North Pole instead of under his bed's blankets.

He washed away the nausea overwhelming him and warmed up. Finally in front of the mirror, he observed his wet hair falling on his forehead and nearly covering his grey eyes.

Was he crazy? Could someone help him, easing his confusion? Had Rei Hino something to do with his dreams and his lost past? Who's Prince Endymion? Tons of questions surfaced to his mind while he silently moved inside his small apartment, preparing breakfast (and not being able to eat it) and then getting dressed, ready for a new day at University.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuki Watanabe? He's on the roof."<em>

He finally found him. Following the Architecture student's advice, Mamoru walked along the stairway heading to the flat-roof of the building.

When he opened the door to the roof, an icy blast hit him. He stopped, his breathe condensing into a small white cloud in front of his mouth, then he walked to the only guy on the roof, the snow cracking under his feet.

His chest against the parapet and his arm folded on it, Yuki Watanabe was staring at the city, his blond hair gently moving in the wind.

Mamoru recognized his silhouette and hair. He came closer his former guardian, the knight of patience and harmony, one of his Shitennou, "Hey!"

The blond guy turned his head, "Yo!" observing Mamoru with curious and surprised eyes.

Mamoru walked by Yuki's side, resting his folded arms on the parapet, "You are Yuki Watanabe, aren't you?"

Yuki simply nodded.

"Are you doing strange dreams, lately?"

Yuki stiffened and parted from the parapet, having few steps back and staring at Mamoru, "How do you know it?"

Mamoru kept on staring at the city covered with snow and at the sunlight sparkling on it, his voice calm despite his heart racing in his chest, "There was a time I was haunted by strange dreams, like you, before I realized they weren't dreams but memories from a forgotten past." He slowly turned round, his back against the parapet as he stared into Yuki's puzzled and scared eyes, "In your past life, your name was Jadeite, and you were a knight, one of my faithful knights. I was your Prince, Endymion."

Silence, just the sounds of the city reaching the roof.

Mamoru smiled, not surprised by Jadeite's calm demeanor and secretiveness, so different than Nephrite's impetuosity, Zoisite's vivaciousness and Kunzite's seriousness mixed with sarcasm. He handed Jadeite a small paper, "My actual name is Mamoru Chiba. This is my apartment's address, I'd like to talk to you about our past life and about what happened to you three years ago." He walked past Yuki, "See you at 5 o'clock, at my apartment."

Walking back to his classroom, Mamoru tried to slow down his heartbeat. Jadeite was back to him. The Shitennou were going to be back to him, he felt it.

He was happy.

* * *

><p>Yuki stared at the small paper in his trembling hands.<p>

Blue eyes... Endymion... Memories from a forgotten past.

He slipped the paper into his trousers' pocket and left the roof.


	9. Sleeping on the couch

**SLEEPING ON THE COUCH**

Rei ended her talk and sipped her tea, waiting for her friends' reaction.

"Crow-girl? So funny!" Usagi wrapped her arms around her belly and bent over, laughing loudly, "I would have liked to see your face, Rei-chan."

Rei frowned and gently blushed, "There's nothing to laugh of."

Usagi grabbed a cookie from the large dish placed on the floor of her bedroom and ate it, a wide smile on her face; her friends, knelt on the floor, their school bags scattered around them, imitated her until the dish at the center of their circle remained empty.

Usagi had a satisfied sigh, "You are a great cook, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled, "Thanks Usagi-chan."

Minako looked at Rei, in her eyes a mix of curiosity and amusement, "So, it looks like Jadeite, or we should say Yuki Watanabe, doesn't remember his past. How are you going to call him? Yuki-chan? Watanabe?" She winked.

Rei shook her head, "Nor Yuki-chan neither Watanabe, but simply Yuki, since he asked me to call him that way… if I am going to meet him again."

Minako kept on smiling, "I guess you are going to meet him again. Something important is happening. The Shitennou are back, it's why you met Jadeite and I met Kunzite."

"WHAT?"

All her friends staring at her and shouting their surprise, Minako closed her eyes, she bent her head on her right shoulder, she shrugged and had a sweet smile, her tongue stuck out. She finally opened her eyes, an excited smile on her face, "Today, walking in the street, I saw him. I am sure of it. It was Kunzite."

Usagi crawled to Minako, "REALLY?"

"And I met Zoisite." Ami blushed furiously and stared at her hands on her lap, her fingers nervously intertwining.

"WHAT?" Usagi crawled from Minako to Ami, "Really? Ami-chan!"

Ami shook her head, her cheeks turning red and red, "Just a glimpse in the crowd. Maybe I am wrong and it wasn't him. It happened some days ago, few days after Rei met Jadeite for the first time, and I thought it was just an illusion because of Rei's experience, but since it happened to you too…" she glanced at Minako.

Makoto stood up and rested her hands on her hips, "OK. Rei met Jadeite. Minako met Kunzite, Ami met Zoisite and I met Nephrite. What should we do, now?"

"YOU TOO?" Usagi moved closer Makoto, grabbing her full skirt, "When?"

Makoto blushed and averted her eyes from Usagi, "Yesterday, when I was walking back home after leaving the coffee bar where we met Mamoru's classmate. I saw him in the crowd. But I didn't try to reach him, if you are going to ask me about it."

Minako gently placed her right forefinger on her lips and stared at the ceiling, "I tried to follow Kunzite, instead, but I lost him." She had a deep sigh and shook her head, "I would have liked to talk to him, even if he doesn't remember me. You are really lucky, Rei-chan."

Usagi sat on the floor, she crossed her legs and arms and shook her head, her long blond pigtails rocking around her, "We can't sit here and just wait, but should find them. Yesterday Mamo-chan and I went to the apartment where Jadeite… I mean… Yuki… lives, but he wasn't there. Mamo-chan for sure is going to try to meet Yuki at K.O. University." She stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, "I met Mamo-chan after school, today, and he told me he is busy because of an important exam, so he is going to study hard until late evening, but I think we should warn him about what happened yesterday to Rei and about Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite." She stood up, "OK, go to Mamo-chan's apartment."

"Usagi-chan! Don't disturb Mamoru!" Ami glanced at the clock on her wrist, "It's 6 o'clock, and Mamoru is studying, right now. Wait until tomorrow."

Usagi shook her head and folded her arms, "No! I can't wait. I am pretty sure that the Shitennou are more important than any exam for Mamo-chan. He has to know what's happening."

* * *

><p>Mamoru's blue eyes stared at the snow falling down as the night wrapped around the city.<p>

He smiled.

Jadeite was back with him, and he was waiting for Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. Their spirits were somewhere in that city, he felt them. Finally. Again.

* * *

><p>"Snow! Snow! Snow! I love when it's snowing." Usagi whirled her pink umbrella while Makoto and Ami walked by her side, laughing.<p>

Snow. Snow. Snow…. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Rei walked silently behind Usagi, her eyes staring at the ground and at her boots sinking in the white and fluffy blanket. She glanced at Minako walking by her side, "Did you really follow Kunzite, trying to reach him?"

Minako shrugged, "Why not?"

Rei sighed, "What if is it going to happen again? Losing them. It happened twice, what if – "

"And what if not?" Minako stopped and turned to Rei, "What if aren't we going to lose them? Look at Usagi and Mamoru. They are happy, now, despite the pain they faced in their past. Losing him once, twice, three times, four times… hundreds times. Why renounce? I love Kunzite, and I'll try to be happy again and again; once, twice… how many times it needs to be happy."

Rei smiled, "You are talking like Usagi."

Minako smiled and shrugged, "Usagi is – "

THUMP.

"UAAAHHHH! My back!" Usagi slowly stood up after the ruinous fall, massaging her back, "What a pain! UAAAAHHHH!"

Makoto rested her hand on her forehead and had a big sigh, and Ami helped Usagi to stand up.

"Usagi is our precious friend. Our Princess. Our source of strength and joy. She has taught us the sense of loving someone above all, to the point to sacrifice your life for it." Minako's sweet smile turned into an amused laughing, "Though she is so weird and clumsy."

* * *

><p>Mamoru felt it stronger and stronger.<p>

He wanted the Shitennou back with him, his faithful guardians and close friends.

His brothers.

* * *

><p>Usagi knocked at the door, "Mamo-chan! It's Usagi!"<p>

"Usako! Why are you here? I told you that…" Mamoru opened the door and let her coming in, sighing and smiling, "… OK, come in."

Usagi entered the apartment and took her shoes off, followed by Ami, Makoto, Minako and finally Rei, "Something really important has happened, and – " she stared at the shoes, male shoes, not Mamoru's shoes, near the door, now aligned with five pairs of female shoes " – are you studying with one of your classmates? And why it's dark, here?"

Despite the semi-darkness in the apartment, Rei saw him, the guy lying on the couch of Mamoru's living room. She slowly walked closer the couch: blond and ruffled hair, eyelids gently trembling in his sleeping, red and blue tie, white shirt, blue jacket and trousers. Her legs became like rubber and her heart raced in her chest while she turned to Mamoru, unable to speak.

Minako, Ami, Makoto and Usagi silently walked closer Rei.

Five pairs of surprised eyes were now staring at Yuki Watanabe sleeping on the couch of Mamoru Chiba's apartment.


	10. Three guys kneeling

**THREE GUYS KNEELING**

Usagi turned her head to Mamoru, "Mamo-chan, why - ?"

Mamoru placed his right forefinger on his lips, "Shhhh." He pointed at his bedroom's door and walked away, followed by the girls. Finally inside his room, he closed the door, "I have looked for Jadeite at K.O. University, found him and asked him to come here in order to talk to him. After my talk about our past lives, he has remembered everything." He stared into the girls' eyes, "It's painful to him, but, as usual, he's keeping for himself his feelings, and it's why he's sleeping so deeply, sort of emotional exhaustion. After Jadeite's memory coming back, I have felt the spirits of Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite, somewhere out there. The Shitennou are somehow connected, and I guess Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite too are regaining their memories, right now, otherwise I wouldn't have felt their spirits so strongly. I need your help to bring them here."

Minako nodded and glanced at the other girls, "OK. Let's go. Transform."

"Sailor Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The dark room shined with various lights while the girls changed from normal students into Senshi. They formed a circle and joined their hands. Mamoru closed his eyes, and so the Senshi.

A powerful energy filled the room, sort of strong and warm wind coming from the floor and reaching the ceiling: the Senshi's skirts, bows, collars and hair started to flutter in the air, following the ascending energy, stronger and stronger, Sailor Moon's long pigtails and the Senshi's hair attracted to the ceiling to the point it was like they were upside down.

The air became electrical and a soft sizzling filled the room. Finally, the energy's level slowly decreased and the air remained still, and, with the air, also the Senshi's skirts, bows, collars and hair.

Sailor Moon and the Senshi opened their eyes and had a step back, converging into the darkest side of the room.

In the center of the previous circle, three guys were kneeling in front of Mamoru.

"Master!"

Mamoru had a tired but happy smile, "Nephrite! Zoisite! Kunzite! I have found you, finally."

Kunzite lowered his head, his long silver hair nearly touching the floor, his voice serious and deep, "Master. We are here to serve you. We are your faithful guardians, the Shitennou."

Zoisite smiled sweetly, "We are happy to see you again, Prince Endymion. A new life has started for us, and we are going to be your faithful guardians again."

Nephrite glanced at Mamoru and then at Kunzite and Zoisite, a concerned look on his face, "Where's Jadeite? Why isn't he here?"

"Don't worry, Nephrite. Jadeite is already here. He is sleeping after finding his memory back. You all have regained your memories at the same time. Jadeite was already here when it's happened, whereas you were transported here." Mamoru opened the door and walked to the living room.

Nephrite rested his right hand on his hip and had an amused smile, "Jadeite. I'm not surprised he is sleeping. He has always been passive."

Kunzite walked past Nephrite, in his voice both an amused and reproaching tone, "Stop it, Nephrite. You are annoying."

Zoisite followed Kunzite and laughed, "I agree with Kunzite. You are annoying."

Nephrite sniggered and shook his long and brown hair, leaving the room while the four speechless Senshi and Sailor Moon, hidden in the darkness of the room, stared at the scene.

Jupiter turned to Venus, "Is it really happening?"

Venus shrugged and smiled, "Yes, it's happening and it's amazing. They haven't changed. Come on." She walked to the door and entered the living room now lighted by the chandelier, looking at Nephrite shaking Jadeite.

"Hey, Jadeite. It's not time to sleep!"

Jadeite slowly opened his eyes, "Nephrite! Is it you?" His eyes moved from Nephrite to Kunzite and Zoisite, "You too? Kunzite? Zoisite?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes then he had a peaceful smile, "Welcome back." He turned to Sailor Moon and the Senshi, his eyes lingering on Mars.

Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite followed Jadeite's gaze, their eyes opening wide in surprise.

"Venus!" Kunzite had a step to Venus, his voice a soft whisper.

Venus walked to Kunzite in her self-confident and charming walk, changing from Senshi to her normal girl form, "My actual name is Minako Aino, 17 year old." She reached her arm out, smiling, "Nice to meet you again."

Kunzite grabbed Minako's hand and squeezed it, "Yoru Oshiro, 28 year old."

Minako rested her forehead on Kunzite's chest and closed her eyes, her hand still in his one, "I am so glad to see you again, Kunzite."

Jupiter walked determined to Nephrite, her cheeks turning red. As Venus, she changed from Senshi to her normal girl form, "My actual name is Makoto Kino, 17 year old."

Nephrite smiled sweetly and gently placed his hand on Makoto's cheek, "Arashi Nakamura, 22 year old. I am happy to see you again."

Makoto's eyes sparkled, her green eyes into his hazel ones.

Mercury slowly walked to Zoisite, her eyes staring at the floor while her magical uniform disappeared and she became simply Ami, "Ami Mizuno, 17 year old." Her arms down and hands joined, she glanced at Zoisite, his sweet smile giving her the confidence to keep on looking at him.

"Mitsuo Inoue, 19 year old." He gently caressed her blue hair.

Ami nodded and smiled, shy and happy smile.

Mars sighed and walked to Jadeite, a gentle shiver tickling her skin while she changed from Mars to Rei, "You already know that my actual name is Rei Hino, don't you? Yuki Watanabe?" She stared into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki nodded, "I know, Hino-san. You prefer Hino-san, don't you?" No sarcasm or irony in his voice, just a kind question.

Rei blushed and casted an angry look to Usagi's sniggering. She approached Yuki and reached her arm out, a serious look on her face, "You can call me Rei, if you want to." The hand Yuki reached out to her was much warmer than she imagined, warming her all the way to her heart. She finally smiled.

"Yoru. Arashi. Yuki. Mitsuo. We are going to use our actual names, since now." Mamoru wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist and looked at the group, "My actual name is Mamoru Chiba, 19 year old, and this is Usagi Tsukino, 17 year old."

Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's chest and smiled at the group, her Senshi and Mamoru's Shitennu finally together like a big and loving family. It was what she wanted it to be: a family.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, hope you're glad of the Shitennou coming into this story, all four of them. Some notes:<strong>

**- I'm keeping their ages consistent with Naoko Takeuchi's material collection: at the beginning of the manga Jadeite is 18 year old, Nephrite 19, Zoisite 16-17 and Kunzite 25-26. This story is set after the end of the manga, so the characters' age is consistent with this timing, and it's the same for Mamoru, Usagi and the Senshi. I know Kunzite is a bit old, and it's why I have decided he can't be Saitou from Sailor V (Saitou was much younger), sorry. Their different ages are also important in shaping the kind of relationship they have with each other.**

**- Their names. Now, finding their names as normal guys has been really hard! I have decided to give them names reflecting their personality (the way Mamoru describes them some chapters ago): Yuki means snow (calm and introverted, the "middle" son, the peacekeeper), Arashi means storm (emotional and passionate, older brother, a bit bossy but caring), Mitsuo means shining (sunny and joyful, the youngest brother), and Yoru means night (at the same time frightening but also deep and calming, the father figure)****. I hope I am not wrong with these meanings. Their surnames, instead, are normal and casual japanese surnames.**


	11. Like tea into teapot

**LIKE TEA INTO TEAPOT**

Kunzite, now Yoru Oshiro. Nephrite, now Arashi Nakamura. Zoisite, now Mitsuo Inoue. And Jadeite, now Yuki Watanabe.

Yoru, Arashi, Mitsuo and Yuki.

Rei rolled these names along her tongue, observing the scene developing in the living room.

"Are you hungry? I may cook dinner!" Makoto rested her hands on her hips and smiled, her eyes glancing at everybody in the room and finally lingering on Arashi, her cheeks coloring with a soft red when he smiled and nodded.

Minako clapped her hands with excitement, "Great idea! I'm going to help you."

Usagi raised her right arm, "Me too! Me too!"

On her way to the kitchen with Makoto, Minako turned her head to Usagi and winked, "It's better you avoid the kitchen, Usagi-chan, or you're going to cut all your fingers."

Usagi slowly lowered her arm, expressing her disappointment with her weepy voice, "Mina-chan! You aren't fair!"

Rei smiled and walked to the couch. She sat on the couch's arm and glanced at Yuki reading a magazine; as Yuki, everybody looked comfortable in that new situation: while Makoto and Minako cooked dinner, Arashi and Mitsuo were playing chess and Yoru was sitting on the armchair, Mamoru and Ami sitting on the armchair's arms by his side and listening seriously to his talk.

Probably too much serious and clever talk among Mamoru, Ami and Yoru, since Usagi left her place behind the armchair, she walked to her schoolbag resting near the apartment's door (along with the other girls' schoolbags), she knelt down and took a manga from it. The manga in her hand and a happy smile on her face, Usagi walked to the couch and sank into it by Yuki's side, glancing at the magazine in his hands, "What's about?"

Yuki turned to her and smiled, "It's a magazine about the most interesting monuments in the World. How they were built, their structures, their stories, and so on. This is a monograph about the _Sacrada Familia_"

Usagi had a deep and disappointed sigh, "How boring. So boring as Mamo-chan, Ami-chan and Yoru talking about University."

Rei placed her hands on her hips and bent to Usagi, "Usagi-chan! Be more respectful. Besides, why have you a manga in your schoolbag? I'm not surprised your grades are so bad." In her bending to Usagi, her chest gently touched Yuki's head. She blushed and moved back.

Usagi shook her head like a scolded child, "Rei-chan! You are so harsh!" She opened the manga and hid her face behind it.

Rei sighed and rested her right hand on her face.

Yuki burst out laughing.

That soft and sweet laughing. Rei remembered it and how she had fallen in love a long time before, last Senshi falling in love with the Shitennou.

* * *

><p><em>Mars rested her hands on the balustrade of the wide terrace and looked at the Moon shining in the dark blue sky; so strange to watch the Moon from the terrestrial Court.<em>

_She had a disappointed sigh. She wasn't surprised of Jupiter falling in love with Nephrite, being the most romantic of the Senshi. More surprising Mercury giving in to Zoisite, the shy and serious Mercury putting aside her usual shyness and laughing as never before, like cold water vaporized by sun. Even more surprising the final decision of Venus who surrendered to the cold and serious Kunzite, the leader of the Senshi falling in love with leader of the Shitennou; Mars couldn't believe Venus could be so banal and irresponsible._

_The Senshi were born to protect Princess Serenity, not to be distracted by love._

"_Hey."_

_She turned round and stared at Jadeite walking to her. Jadeite was always calm and she liked to talk with him, letting go what's spinning in her mind; he was a good friend. Wasn't it enough, being good friends? Why weren't the other Senshi content to be just friends with the Shitennou? _

_He approached the balustrade, bent forward and rested his elbows on it, looking at the Moon, "Why are you here, all alone?"_

_She folded her arms and crossed her legs, resting her back against the balustrade, "To be honest, I am not happy about how things are going. I am worried."_

_He glanced at her silently, waiting for more, giving her the chance to share with him her feelings the way she wanted to._

_She kept on talking, "I am worried that Venus, Jupiter and Mercury could be distracted from their task to protect our Princess. Aren't you worried for your Prince?"_

_He straightened his back, now his hands on the balustrade instead of his elbows, "Are you trying to say that since Venus, Jupiter and Mercury have fallen in love with Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite, their love and loyalty to Princess Serenity is weakened?" A soft breeze caressed his cape._

_She frowned and nodded._

_He smiled, his eyes staring at the shining Moon, "Love isn't like tea into a teapot, enough to fill a certain number of cups but not enough to fill a new cup unless you take some tea from the other cups." He glanced at her confused look, "I mean, do you think that the second son is loved less than the first one, the third less than the second, and the last less than anybody? Love has no limits, so I don't think Venus, Jupiter and Mercury are going to love Princess Serenity less than before just 'cause they have fallen in love with Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite. Maybe, they could love her even more 'cause they love the guardians of the Prince loved by her. Sort of large family."_

_Mars sniggered and shook her head, "It's true, what Court's people say about you." She casted him an amused look, "They say you're really good with words."_

_Jadeite ruffled his wavy hair, "Yeah, it's what they say." He turned to her, "Do you know what's the meaning of my name? Knight of Patience and Harmony. I'll admit, I am the weakest among the Shitennou. I'm pretty good with ice and with clay dolls, but it's poor thing if compared with Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite's powers. When there's a possible war on Earth, I usually go on a reconnaissance, trying to understand what's moving our opponents and what's their goal, so planning to find a common ground for building peace. I am a planner and a peacekeeper more than a warrior." _

_She had some steps away from the balustrade and turned round, "Sometimes I envy your calm and your being so peaceful." _

_He looked into her eyes, "I have observed you, Mars, and I think you are also really spiritual, not just fire. You're like some people on Earth, they are called priests and priestesses."_

_She nodded, "I know what priests and priestesses are. I have heard about them, but I don't think I'm so spiritual, after all. You are overestimating me. On battlefield, I would be able to melt your ice and to turn your dolls to ashes, but I don't think I would be able to plan a single thing or to be spiritual."_

_He smiled, closed his eyes and lowered his head, his smile turning into a soft laughing._

_In that moment, Mars understood she couldn't avoid falling in love with him 'cause she already loved him._

* * *

><p>Hidden behind her manga, Usagi glanced at Rei and how she was observing Yuki. She smiled sweetly and then shared a knowing look with Mamoru.<p>

It was like a big and loving family.

In her heart, Usagi prayed for a future of happiness for her, Mamoru, Senshi and Shitennou.

* * *

><p>The woman looked at her image in the mirror.<p>

She caressed her long, curly and red hair.

Her confusion was gone, and her memories were finally back. Metallia couldn't help her anymore, but she still had part of that strength, a strength fed with hate for everyone who had stolen her happiness; hate for Princess Serenity and her Senshi; and hate for the Shitennou, useless servants who hadn't been able to find the Silver Crystal, incompetent servants, especially the first one, Jadeite.

She was going to punish them all, finding them once more and punishing them.

She, Beryl, was going to have her final revenge, if not on Princess Serenity and the Senshi, too strong for her, at least on the Shitennou.


	12. Crossing paths

**CROSSING PATHS**

The girls sitting on the couch and on the armchair, and the boys sitting on the floor of the living room, they ate the dinner enjoying the calm atmosphere.

Arashi rested his empty dish on the small table, "Your curry rice is great, Makoto. Bravo!"

Makoto smiled and gently blushed, pleased by Arashi's compliments, "Thanks."

Mitsuo stared at Makoto, "Makoto Kino, uh? Did you attend Mita Junior High School?"

Makoto looked surprised at Mitsuo, "Yes. But I moved to Azabu Junior High School during the second year, and now I'm attending Azabu High School, with Usagi, Minako and Ami. How do you know about my old school?"

Mitsuo opened the collar of his school's uniform, "I attended Mita Junior High School, like you. I remember your name, you were pretty famous" he smiled "especially after knocking out a boy who was bullying some of your friends. Class 1E, right? At that time, I was in class 3F. And now I am attending the last year of Mita High School, though I am already 19 year old. Before you ask me why, you know, I was … missing … for a while. Spirits aren't allowed to attend school." He winked.

Ami had a soft laugh.

Mamoru smiled and stared at Arashi, "About school, I remember your name. When I was still a Junior Student, I heard about a great student who was going to graduate: Arashi Nakamura. It was you, wasn't it?"

Arashi stirred and grinned, "Right. I graduated at Moto-Azabu High School. And now I am a Law Student at Tokyo University. I am going to become a lawyer, like everybody in my family, though I want to become a different kind of lawyer."

Rei blinked and turned to Arashi, "_That_ lawyer? Are you related to _that_ Nakamura?"

Arashi nodded and turned serious, "_That_ Nakamura working with your father. You are the daughter of _that_ Hino, aren't you?"

Rei averted her eyes and lowered her head, his long and raven hair covering the side of her face like a protective veil, "I don't want to talk of my father." She could feel Yuki's eyes on her; she glanced at his calm and curious eyes and relaxed.

"Neither I. Stop talking of our fathers." Arashi smiled again and glanced at Mamoru and Yuki's uniform, "K.O. University Students, right? I am glad students at Tokyo University aren't obliged to dress uniforms." He looked satisfied at his orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Mamoru nodded, "I am a Medicine Student, and Yuki an Architecture Student."

Mitsuo turned to Yoru, "What about you, Yoru?"

"I am a Psychologist. I work at Meiwa University Hospital."

Ami nodded, "Before dinner, Mamoru, Yoru and I were talking about it. My mother works at Meiwa University Hospital, and this is also the Hospital that Medicine Students usually attend. Yoru knows my mother, and Mamoru is going to attend Meiwa Hospital, where both Yoru and my mother work."

Yoru's grey and cold eyes stared at a distant point in front of him, "Right. Saeko Mizuno is a friend of one of my oldest colleagues. Our paths have always been close. We were reborn to find our Prince, the way you, Senshi, were reborn to find your Princess. If we hadn't fallen for Queen Beryl's tricks before regain our memories, becoming her puppets, for sure we would have met, some day or another, 'cause our lives as normal guys and girls would have crossed."

Arashi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, looking outside the window, "Queen Beryl. I don't want to hear that name. Never again."

Mitsuo too looked at the city becoming dark outside the window, his eyes sad, "I agree, better forget about it."

Yuki remained silent and simply untied his tie, his hands' gentle trembling caught by Rei's attentive eyes.

"Please, don't talk about it." Usagi stood up and stared at everybody in the room, a sweet smile on her face, "Don't talk of the past. Don't talk of _that_ past. We are here, now." Her wide blue eyes lingered on the Shitennou, "Yuki. Arashi. Mitsuo. Yoru. I hope you are going to be happy. I hope you are going to be good friends with Mamoru. We have finally met, not as foes, and we remember everything of the past and of the feelings we had for each other in our past lives. I hope everybody is going to be happy from now."

Minako stood up and nodded, "Usagi is right. Stop thinking of those days and start things from here." She smiled at Yoru, "The feelings we had for each other during our past lives are still here, cherished in our heart."

Yoru smiled sweetly, then he glanced at his clock and at the darkness wrapping the city, "Now it's time to go home, it's late and we are going to have a lot of time to talk."

Mitsuo looked at the small table of the living room, scratching his head, "Before to go, we should help Mamoru to clean the table. This is a mess."

Minako laughed, "And not just the table. Also the kitchen is a mess."

Rei folded her arms, closed her eyes and lowered her head, "For sure not because of Makoto but because of you. You have always been messy, Mina-chan." She finally looked at Minako and smiled.

Usagi laughed, her laughing spreading to everybody in the room.

* * *

><p>After leaving Mamoru's apartment, the group slowly scattered, everybody taking his way to home, just Rei and Yuki still walking along the same street, silently.<p>

Yuki stopped and pointed at a near cross street, "This is the street to my home." He smiled, "So, bye. See you." He turned to the cross street, his hands in his grey winter coat and his head down.

Rei stretched her arm out and grabbed his shoulder bag, "Jade- uh – Yuki." She waited for him turning round and looking surprised at her, "I just want to say that… I am happy you are back." She kept for herself the words Minako had the nerve to say to Yoru, _"The feelings we had for each other during our past lives are still here, cherished in our heart."_

Yuki smiled, "I am glad you're saying so. When I met you at the Shrine, you looked angry."

Rei shook her head and sighed, "I wasn't angry, but confused and scared."

Yuki's smile turned sad, "Scared? Were you thinking I was still evil? Were you afraid I was going to attack you?" His smile faded and he rested his hand on his face, "I can't stand the memories of the Dark Kingdom. I can't believe I did – "

"Stop it, please." Rei came closer him, "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't you. I was scared because…" she closed her eyes, lowered her head and had a deep breathe before to let it go, "… I was scared to revive the pain of losing you, again and again. I don't want to lose you any more."

He had a step to her and her forehead gently touched his chest.

She buried her face against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't push him away, she didn't resist to his calm and warm hug, that hug she knew pretty well. She let her school bag fall to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a thought about SMC act13: OK, the Shitennou turned into stones and the stones saved Mamoru from the sword (like in the manga). But why did the stone crumble? In the manga Mamoru keeps the stone with him and call the Shitennou's spirits for advice.<strong>

**In SMC, upcoming Black Moon Arc, so, no Shitennou's spirits/stones or are the stones going to appear again? What if, after saving their Master in act13, the stones' crambling means that the Shitennou's spirits are back as normal guys (with no memories of their pasts) instead of being trapped into stones? I don't know, we'll see. In this fanfic I 'revived' the Shitennou after Galaxia defeat, so giving their 'normal guys' life' a sort of 'hole' lasting two years (following the manga's timeline), but if the Shitennou's spirits, in SMC, are going to be brought back after the Dark Kingdom Arc, I'll change this 'hole' (from two years to six months). We'll see. :-)**


	13. Blast of energy

**BLAST OF ENERGY**

"You shouldn't spend all the day sleeping, Luna. What happened yesterday evening…" Usagi grinned and caressed Luna's head, "… AAAHHH, it's really incredible." Her grin turned into a disappointed look and she shook her head, "and you were sleeping, Luna. No good."

Luna yawned, "It's cold, Usagi-chan. If I had known Jadeite was at Mamoru's place, for sure I would have come with you instead of sleeping in your bedroom."

Usagi held Luna close to her chest, protecting her from that icy day.

By Usagi's side, Minako smiled and glanced at Artemis, "Artemis too was sleeping."

Makoto scratched her nape, "Lucky Artemis and Luna. Yesterday evening I wasn't able to sleep and this morning, at school, I nearly fell asleep during math."

Minako laughed, "I guess nobody slept, last night." She glanced at Rei, "Right?"

Rei had a deep sigh and kept on walking, silently. She could still feel Yuki's arms around her waist, his scent, his warmth… everything of him… like if he was still hugging her. How sleeping?

Finally in front of the door of Mamoru's apartment, Usagi glanced at her friends and nodded. A sudden burst of laughing stopped her from knocking; through the door, the laughing stopped, now just the voices of Mamoru and the Shitennou as they talked, just muffled voices of people at ease with each other, like friends for forever.

Usagi finally knocked at the door, waiting for Mamoru.

Rei held her breath until the door opened. She came in, took her shoes off and rested her school bag near the door, repeating the gestures of the previous evening. She gave her jacket to Mamoru and looked at him walking to his bedroom with the girls' jackets in his arms.

Like planets attracted to their sun, the girls moved to the guys sitting on the floor around the small table of the living room: Ami gently flowed to Mitsuo, Minako happily flied to Yoru and Makoto strode to Arashi. Rei slowly walked to Yuki and knelt by his side, showing her usual grace and seriousness, _miko_'s style.

Luna and Artemis jumped on the couch and simply observed what's going on.

"YUKI! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!" Usagi walked near Yuki and bent over in order to watch him closer, "It's a BLACK EYE!" She turned to Mamoru who was coming out his bedroom, "MAMO-CHAN! What happened?"

Mamoru gently smiled and walked to the armchair, sinking into it, "Yuki had a problem with a student at University."

Mitsuo had a gentle laugh.

"Mitsuo!" Yoru gave Mitsuo a reproaching look and kept himself from laughing.

Arashi folded his arms and shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he stared at Yuki, "It seems Yuki, some days ago, invited a Geology Student, a girl, to his apartment just to ask her about jadeite. It seems the girl was waiting for something different from him and she ranted with some friends about Yuki's strange attitude. So, rumors started about Yuki Watanabe being a pervert and proposing strange things to girls. Today, a friend of that girl… no, I should say an admirer… beat Yuki in order to revenge his girl. The admirer against the pervert, how pathetic."

Mamoru sighed, "I talked to that girl and to her friends so the rumor is finally up."

Arashi smirked, "I hope you trapped that guy in a block of ice, after he attacked you, Yuki."

Yuki gave Arashi a calm look and smile, "Of course not, Arashi. Do you think I could transform myself while I'm in a public place, and use my power on a normal guy?"

Artemis turned his head to Yuki and observed him.

Arashi had a big sigh, "You have always been too passive and lenient," not a bossy tone but a tender one.

Yoru placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, "Asking a Geology Student about jadeite just 'cause your strange dreams. Yuki, what a weirdo!"

Yuki gently blushed and lowered his head, "Asking isn't weird."

Mitsuo grinned and winked, "It depends on the question and on whom you're asking."

Mamoru smiled while Yoru, Arashi and Mitsuo burst out laughing.

The girls simply stared at the scene and listened to the guys talking, amused by their friendly harmony. Rei glanced at Yuki, her voice a whisper as she asked "Does it hurt?" and her heart racing when he gently shook his head and gave her a sweet smile.

Artemis jumped from the couch to the table, his eyes lingering on Yoru, Arashi, Mitsuo and finally directing to Yuki, "You were talking about transforming, weren't you? Are you able to transform yourself?"

Yuki nodded while Yoru stood up and answered Artemis' question, "Yes. We can transform ourselves the way the girls can transform themself into Senshi."

Minako stared at Yoru, a calm and curious smile on her face, "Let us see you as you were in the past. I'd like to see you that way." She glanced at Arashi, Mitsuo and Yuki, "Come on, transform yourself." Her curious eyes followed Yoru walking in the center of the living room, Arashi, Mitsuo and Yuki with him.

Luna reached Artemis on the table, her ears gently trembling in trepidation and attention.

The four guys closed their eyes while a different kind of light emerged from their bodies: soft pink light for Yoru, deep green for Arashi, blue for Mitsuo and soft green for Yuki. The more the lights became strong, hiding the bodies they were coming from, the more the room became warm.

When the lights finally vanished, the Shitennou were standing in the center of the living room, their eyes still closed.

Rei felt a cold grasp around her heart, her eyes on Yuki turning into Jadeite, not Jadeite she had known during the Silver Millennium but Jadeite of the Dark Kingdom: pale grey uniform with dark boots, white gloves, no cape. Nephrite and Zoisite had the same uniform as Jadeite, except for the piping color: blue for Jadeite, red for Nephrite and green for Zoisite. Kunzite was the only one wearing a cape, he didn't wear his uniform shirt buttoned all the way and his trousers weren't tucked inside of his boots; his piping was dark grey.

Artemis turned to Minako, "Minako! Girls! Stay away from them and – "

"Don't worry, Artemis" Mamoru stood up and came closer the Shitennou, "They aren't evil, even if they are still wearing the Dark Kingdom's uniform. I don't know why, but it seems they are able to transform themselves just this way."

"Did you already know, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru nodded to Usagi's question and smiled, "Before you arrived, they showed it to me. So, yes, I already know it."

Kunzite opened his eyes, "Our uniform has changed from the Silver Millennium and I don't know why. But we have our memories, now, and we are loyal to our Master." He closed again his eyes and turned from Kunzite to Yoru, his uniform slowly fading, at its place a simple grey jacket with grey trousers, blue shirt and grey tie. By his side, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite too turned into normal guys wearing normal clothes: his High School uniform for Mitsuo, K.O. University's uniform for Yuki, and sweatshirt and blue jeans for Arashi.

Rei let her breathe go and stared at Yuki sitting by her side, his voice a whisper just for her, "You won't lose me again, I'll promise you." She simply nodded and lowered her head, hiding her blushing to her friends.

* * *

><p>Beryl felt the blast of energy, she recognized it: the Shitennou were back.<p>

Easy to find them, now.

"Jadeite. You have failed, again and again. Are you ready for the punishment? Then, it'll be Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite's turn, stupid servants. The Senshi are going to see the death of the men they love, this is the perfect punishment for them too."

A cold and evil laugh filled the dark room.

* * *

><p><em>CRYSTAL TOKYO<em>

_Jadeite stared at Chibiusa's drawing, "It's pretty good, Lady."_

_Chibiusa handed him the pencil, "Draw Crystal Tokyo!"_

_Jadeite smiled, the pencil in his hands quickly creating Crystal Tokyo around the glade with the horse drawn by Chibiusa. _

_Chibiusa observed amazed his clear lines building the town, "My mother said that, in the 20__th__ Century, you were an Architect, and your name was Yuki."_

_Jadeite stopped drawing and glanced at Chibiusa, smiling, "For sure you know a lot of things."_

_Chibiusa nodded satisfied, "I'm able to travel from the future to the past. Maybe someday I'll go to the past and I'll meet Yuki. I'd like to see again Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Minako… everybody! It was funny, at that time." Her smile suddenly faded and she turned to Jadeite, "Is it true that Yuki almost died?"_

_Jadeite blinked, surprised, "For sure your mother is a chatterbox." He smiled, "Don't worry, Lady. If I'm here, it's 'cause I haven't died."_

_Chibiusa had a sigh of relief and nodded, a wide smile on her face when a small child entered the room stumbling on his feet, "I'm curious to meet the past Yuki." She walked to the child and caressed his wavy and dark hair, "Do you agree with me, Yuki-chan?"_


	14. Thanks for the memories

**THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES**

Rei came out the school and walked along the yard, heading to the gate, her classmates talking to her while her mind was lost somewhere else. Her mind was still in Mamoru's apartment; at her meeting with Yuki, Yoru, Mitsuo and Arashi; at their transforming themselves into the Shitennou; at the miracle of having them back to life. Her mind was still at Yuki.

"Hino, would you like to come with us and have a tea?"

Rei shook her head and answered her classmate's invitation, "I should go home. Sorry. Maybe next time." She needed to sit down and think of everything happened. That day she wasn't planning to go to Mamoru's apartment with the girls: for what she knew due to Usagi's words in the morning, Mamoru had to stay at University until late afternoon and Yoru had an important conference at the Hospital, so no meeting at Momoru's place for the evening. She was both happy for it (she needed some time just for herself, sitting in front of the fire at the Shrine and just thinking of what's going on, giving her confused emotions and thoughts a sense) and a bit disappointed (she couldn't deny to herself she'd have liked to see Yuki).

She walked past the school's gate.

"Rei."

She stopped and turned to the voice behind her. She blinked, surprised of seeing him there, "Yuki!"

He approached her, a calm and serious look on his face, "May I talk to you?" He walked past her and gently grabbed her wrist, "Please, come with me."

She followed him, his hand letting her wrist go when she walked by his side. Behind her, her classmates' voices: _"He is a student of K.O. University"… "Are you sure?" … "It's K.O. University's uniform" … "WOW! What a awesome guy!" … "I didn't know Hino-san has such a handsome boyfriend" … "Did you notice his black eye? Maybe it's because of a fight for her."_ She blushed at her classmates' suppositions and rested her right hand on her face, shaking her head and wondering how she was going to answer their future questions. She glanced at Yuki walking by her side, apparently unaware of the voices behind him, fortunately now distant voices, and his look still serious.

"I'd like to talk with you, Rei. Mamoru, Yoru, Arashi and Mitsuo are busy, today, no chance to meet them. Sorry for waiting for you outside your school. I didn't want to bother you, giving your classmates a chance for gossip." He smirked, "I hope no new rumors about a pervert from K.O. University annoying girls of T-A Academy. You know, I have just two eyes and already a black eye; a black eye can be cool, but a raccoon style wouldn't be good on a handsome guy like me."

So, he heard her classmates' words. Rei blushed and regained her self-confidence, answering his smirk with her prideful tone, "Uh, thanks for thinking of me as your 5th choice, after Mamoru, Yoru, Arashi and Mitsuo. Really flattering."

His smirk turned into a soft laugh then into a sad smile, "If you're busy and have no time for me, there's no problem. I don't want to be annoying."

She stopped and turned to him, feeling the discomfort and pain in his voice, "Yuki! What's going on?"

He had a deep sigh and lowered his head, "I am confused. I am not happy of my past memories. I need to talk about it."

Due to her past as Sailor Mars, she had always known Jadeite's secretiveness and calm, enough to understand that just a big confusion and pain could crack his smooth (Nephrite had always called it 'passive') surface. After keeping everything for himself and getting an handle on it, he finally needed to let it go, sharing his thoughts and feelings in a serious and clear way: it had always been this way for Jadeite, and it was this way for Yuki.

Rei nodded and walked with him, silently, until they reached his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Would you like a cup of tea?"<p>

Rei smiled at his kindness and nodded, "Thanks." She sat at the small table of the small kitchen and stared at him moving in front of the stove while the water boiled.

Everything in the apartment looked small, except the Architect wide desk in the living room, for sure a small apartment if compared with Mamoru's one. Everything was tidy and impersonal: no pictures of him, no pictures of his friends and no pictures of his family. Rei had the perfect name for it: loneliness.

He placed a steaming cup in front of her.

"_I wish some happiness, just a fragment of happiness for myself. Becoming an Architect and having a family." _Family.

She wrapped her hands around the cup, "Talk to me about you, Yuki. About your family, for example."

He shrugged, not surprised of her question, "There's nothing to say. After I was born, I was abandoned and I lived in an orphanage, in Hokkaido. I was abandoned in a snowy night; this is why I was named Yuki. I lived in Hokkaido until I graduated, then, thanks to a scholarship, I moved to Tokyo for becoming an Architect. And my life in Tokyo, beside University, started the way you know: as General of the Dark Kingdom."

Rei thought again of his _ema _and of the implied and now clear meaning about _'having a family'_.

He walked back to the stove, filled his cup with tea and finally sat in front of her, "I can't believe I attacked you, the other Senshi and Sailor Moon. I can't forgive myself for it. I can't forgive myself for not having been able to save my Master during the Silver Millennium and then been reincarnated just for becoming Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia's servant. It has been just a failure, a tragic failure, everything I have done." He averted his eyes from her and stared at the clear winter sky outside the window.

She looked at her thoughtful face reflected in the golden liquid of the cup, "Mamoru trusts you. You, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite proved your loyalty when you helped Mamoru to defeat Metallia, and then guiding him during his further fights. Your spirits stayed by his side when you weren't able any more to be with him as his living guardians. Your loyalty rode over death in order to stay by his side, so you shouldn't ask for pardon." She stared at him and smiled, "If you are alive, now, it's for a reason, and I think the reason is Mamoru's happiness. Be his friend; he needs you and you need him."

He answered her smile, "You're really good with words, Rei."

She laughed, "Not as much as you!"

He stood up and walked to the window, staring outside, "Thanks for your words. You're right. Mamoru was my Master, and now he is my family, along with Yoru, Arashi and Mitsuo."

Rei rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand's palm, "It's the same for me when I think of Usagi and the girls."

He glanced at her, his voice calm and kind, "You have also a kind grandfather, not just the girls." He didn't mention her father.

She closed her eyes and had a big sigh, "I love my grandfather. I know I can count on him, whereas I can't count on my father." She started talking about her grandfather, her childhood, her mother's death and finally her hate for her father and for his not being able to be there when she needed him. Surprisingly, it flowed from her heart to her mouth in a natural way while he listened carefully to her. It flowed so easily probably 'cause her confession was following his one in an honest sharing of their most intimate feelings.

When she opened her eyes, surprised of her own words over a topic avoided for so long, he was sitting in front of her, a calm look on his face.

"I am glad you have been able to talk about it, Rei."

She blushed and looked down at her cup of tea. When Arashi hinted at her father, did Yuki feel what was heavy on her heart and decided to help her to let it go? Did he ask her to come to his apartment because he wanted to talk about his past or because he wanted her to talk about hers? Probably both, his way to share and let people feel comfortable in sharing their thoughts with him, a peacekeeper more than a warrior, as he had pinpointed himself long time before. She sipped the warm and sweet liquid and she finally stood up, glancing at the sunset, "It's time to go, now. My grandfather is waiting for me. Thanks for the tea and the talk."

He followed her to the apartment's door.

She put her shoes on, dressed her heavy jacket and scarf, and took her school bag. She turned to him and smiled, "Bye, see you at – "

His lips gently touched hers, "I love you as much as then. Some memories hurt me, it's true, but I can't help but thank for the memories."

She blushed furiously and opened her mouth, but no word came out. She wasn't able to say _"I love you", _it had never been easy for her. She gently rested her forehead against his chest and inhaled his scent before to turn round and leave his apartment, her heart dancing in her chest and her cheeks in fire.

Finally alone in his apartment, Yuki sank into the couch and had a big sigh. He untied his tie and relaxed, resting his nape against the couch's back and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Yuki rubbed his eyes and glanced outside the window: it was already night.

He stood up and walked to his bedroom, but an icy blast stopped him. He looked at the close window and wondered where that blast came from.

Thousands of icy ants walked along his spine when he realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"Glad to see you again, Jadeite." The woman with long red hair showed herself, "Are you ready for the punishment? You have disappointed your Great Ruler."

"Queen Beryl?!"

He transformed himself while her long hair grabbed his arms, legs and neck. He tried to turn those living ropes into ice, but it just made the upcoming electrical shock stronger and stronger until he fainted and got sucked into a big black hole forming inside his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking this story. It was time for some action, though I prefer writing slice of life :-D<strong>


	15. Transformation

**TRANSFORMATION**

Knelt down in front of the fire, Rei gently touched her lips with her right forefinger, still feeling his lips on hers. Did it really happen?

She pushed away the thought of him and focused on the flames and on her role of _miko_. Why that strange feeling of discomfort since she woke up, that morning?

She closed her eyes and visualized just the image of the flames.

The fire dancing in front of her, its image in her mind, and inside the fire …

Rei opened her eyes wide and rested her right hand on her chest, grabbing her white _haori _and trying to control her breathing. She finally stood up and ran out the Shrine.

… inside the fire …

* * *

><p>How many times did he manage to avoid Beryl's blows? How many times did Beryl hurl him against the cave's walls?<p>

Jadeite fell on his knees, his breathe heavy and his heart beating furiously in his chest. He glanced at the dark cave and at Queen Beryl, her red hair waving around her with a dark-violet light.

"You can't survive, Jadeite. Succumb! Your friends will cry over your corpse."

The cave filled with Beryl's evil laugh, its echo resounding against the rocky walls.

He rested his hands on the ground and lowered his head, coughing blood, drops of blood from his mouth adding to the blood dripping from a cut on his right eyebrow.

The laugh stopped.

"Now, DIE!"

Beryl's long hair darted against him.

* * *

><p>… Inside the fire… Queen Beryl attacking Jadeite.<p>

Rei looked up at the sky and tried to give a sense to her vision.

Queen Beryl was dead, no doubt about it.

Through his lips, did Yuki transmit her his memories of his time in the Dark Kingdom? At that time, was it the way Queen Beryl punished him because of his failing in finding the Silver Crystal?

The yard in front of the Shrine was empty, as two weeks before, as the day she had first the vision of Jadeite. Another Sunday, like that Sunday, just two weeks before but with a lot of things happened from then.

The dull thud of the snow falling from a tree's branch thundered inside Rei's mind.

That day of some years ago she had seen Queen Beryl dying, and she had seen Jadeite dying too. Two weeks before she had the vision of Jadeite, not a vision of the past but of the present.

… The vision inside the fire … it wasn't the past.

Rei ran inside the house.

* * *

><p>Queen Beryl's hair around his neck and his feet far away from the ground, Jadeite was barely able to breathe. He grabbed those living ropes and tried to free himself, in vain.<p>

"SUCCUMB TO YOUR GREAT RULER!"

He shouted in pain when the electric shock reached him.

_Her forehead against his chest, "I don't want to lose you." … Her soft lips on his ones … Her talking about her father, in his apartment … _

_Arashi … Yoru … Mitsuo … Mamoru… _

… "_Mamoru trusts you." …_

_MASTER! … REI!_

"NO! I WON'T SURRENDER!" A green gem radiating a strong white light appeared at the center of his forehead, two small gems formed on his shoulders, and - WHOOOSH – a cape fluttered from the gems while his uniform changed and turned into something similar but different, his uniform of the Silver Millennium, pale blue; the uniform of the Knight of Patience and Harmony, and, with the uniform, a sword materialized in his right hand.

He cut the hair trapping him with the sword.

* * *

><p>Pattering of steps along the stairway to the Shrine and along the yard. A thud when Usagi slipped on the snow, but no crying or moaning from her, she stood up and reached Rei at the center of the yard.<p>

White small clouds of vapor danced in front of four mouths while Rei kept her lips closed.

Minako bent forward and rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, "We have received your message, Rei."

Ami stared at Rei, a sincere worrisome in her eyes, "Is it possible? Queen Beryl?"

Makoto shook her head, "I can't believe it's happening again!"

Usagi shook the snow off her long and heavy skirt, "Mamo-chan is going to Yuki's apartment. He's with Yoru, Mitsuo and Arashi. I know where the apartment is, so - "

"Let's go!" Rei nodded and ran down the stairway, perfectly knowing the road to the apartment.

Five girls and two cats left the Shrine, running along the town's streets in that cold Sunday.

* * *

><p>Freed from Queen Beryl's hair, Jadeite fell on his feet and pointed his sword against Beryl, "I WON'T SURRENDER!"<p>

Queen Beryl blinked and finally laughed, "Are you really thinking you can kill with that sword, Jadeite?" Her laugh turned into an evil smirk, "OK, we'll see."

His sword warded off the red hair darting to him - one, two, three, four times - while he quickly moved inside the cave. He warded the fifth blow off and rolled over on the ground, placing himself behind her; he quickly stood up and had a big jump, his sword in his hands above his head, desperate attempt to hit her.

Queen Beryl turned round and raised her staff.

CLANG!

He lowered his sword on Beryl's staff, all his strength in that hit.

The orbicular-shaped crystal at the top of the staff emitted a powerful typhoon of pure darkness, hurling Jadeite against the rocky wall.

"_I was scared to revive the pain of losing you, again and again. I don't want to lose you."_

Lying on the ground, his sword distant from him, Jadeite closed his eyes and moaned in pain, "I'm sorry, Rei."

* * *

><p>Rei walked at the center of the apartment's living room and closed her eyes, "I feel a strong energy, here. Evil energy."<p>

Mamoru walked close her, "Me too."

Minako nodded, "If we follow this energy, we should reach Jadeite and Queen Beryl." She glanced at Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto while Mamoru's eyes lingered on Yoru, Arashi and Mitsuo.

Minako and Mamoru's voice fused, "TRANSFORM!"

* * *

><p>"You're useless, Jadeite. You have always been useless. It's time to die." Queen Beryl smirked and walked close Jadeite.<p>

"LET GO OF JADEITE, RIGHT NOW! I won't forgive you for hurting him this way. In the name of the Moon, I, Eternal Sailor Moon, I will punish you!"

Jadeite opened his eyes and turned his head to the voice, "Sailor… Moon?! Eternal?!" He watched at the gold crescent moon on her forehead, the pink bubble-liked sleeves, the three layers of her skirt, and, mostly, at the angel wings on her back. His eyes moved from Sailor Moon to the Senshi, focusing on Rei (her _fuku_ too was changed, similar to Sailor Moon minus the wings: where were her high heels and why was she wearing white boots?) and finally to Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen. He slowly stood up, "Master!"

Queen Beryl bit her lower lip, her eyes moving from Sailor Moon to Jadeite and his sword, "SHUT UP, YOU!"

Controlled by Queen Beryl's power, the sword flied to Jadeite and stuck into his belly.

"JADEITE!"

While falling down, Jadeite heard Sailor Moon, the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite calling his name.

"YUKI!"And Rei's voice, then darkness wrapped him.


	16. Healing power

**HEALING POWER**

Mars watched horrified Jadeite falling down, "JADEITE! ... YUKI!"

Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite placed themselves between Queen Beryl and Jadeite, sort of human shield for their fallen friend, while Tuxedo Kamen took Jadeite in his arms.

"Master! Bring Jadeite to a safe place." Kunzite turned his head to Tuxedo Kamen, gritting his teeth with rage and desperation at the sight of Jadeite's unconscious body in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. He moved his eyes from Jadeite to Beryl, "Queen Beryl, you'll pay for it. I, Kunzite, the Knight of Purity and Affection, loyal guardian of Prince Endymion, I will serve my Master and punish you."

"And I. Nephrite, the Knight of Intelligence and Comfort, loyal guardian of Prince Endymion, I will serve my Master and punish you!"

"And I. Zoisite, the Knight of Purification and Healing, loyal guardian of Prince Endymion, I will serve my Master and punish you!"

The Shitennou's voices fused, "YOU'LL PAY FOR HITTING JADEITE, THE KNIGHT OF PATIENCE AND HARMONY, AND LOYAL GUARDIAN OF PRINCE ENDYMION!" And their uniform changed from the Dark Kingdom form to the Silver Millennium one, pale red for Nephrite, pale green for Zoisite and pale grey for Kunzite.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, "Thanks, my guardians." He closed his eyes and teleported himself, along with Jadeite, Luna and Artemis, to his apartment.

Kunzite glanced at Tuxedo Kamen and Jadeite vanishing, "Take care of Jadeite, Master." He finally stared at Beryl, he stretched his arms and used his energy against her, along with Nephrite and Zoisite's energy.

The cave resounded with the blast of the Shitennou's power.

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Kamen walked to the couch and rested Jadeite's unconscious body on it.<p>

A soft light wrapped them when they changed into their normal guys' form.

Mamoru knelt down and placed his hand on Yuki's pale forehead, "I'm going to heal you, Yuki. Don't worry. I don't want to lose you again." His hand slid down to Yuki's chest and belly, he closed his eyes and focused his healing power on Yuki's injuries, his hand becoming warmer and warmer while his energy flowed to his body to Yuki.

Luna and Artemis stared silently at Mamoru.

* * *

><p>"GUYS!" The Senshi looked at the evil energy from Queen Beryl's staff hurling the Shitennou against the cave walls, at their bodies lying on the ground and at their slowly standing up.<p>

"YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME, STUPID SHITENNOU!" Queen Beryl pointed her staff against the Shitennou, "DIE!".

Vanus glanced at Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, "It's up to us, now."

The Senshi nodded.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

* * *

><p>Yuki's eyelids gently trembled and he opened his eyes, glancing at Mamoru, "Master," his voice a whisper.<p>

Mamoru smiled, "I am Mamoru, now."

Yuki closed his eyes, "This is the punishment for my past betrayal. I don't deserve this life."

Mamoru frowned, "Yuki! Stop it. You are my loyal guardian. You are Jadeite, the Knight of Patience and Harmony, and you'll live. You'll live 'cause I need you, you'll live 'cause I want you by my side, as it was before Metallia destroyed everything."

Yuki had a deep sigh and kept his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The blue, red, green and golden energy of the Senshi's attacks dissolved into Queen Beryl's dark aura. The evil Queen smirked and pointed her staff to the Senshi, its typhoon of pure darkness flinging to them.<p>

The Senshi and Sailor Moon had a big jump and avoided the blast.

Jupiter glanced at Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Venus, panting, "Where does her power come from?"

"It doesn't matter. We have to defeat her. For Jadeite!" Mars's white gloves took a red shade while flames shaped into arc and arrow, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The flames extinguished before reaching Beryl, an evil smirk still on her face.

Sailor Moon walked to Beryl, "This is hate. Her power comes from her hate because we have a happy life whereas she doesn't. She was a normal woman during the Silver Millennium, she loved Endymion, but the jealousy and the pain for not having him corrupted her spirit. Metallia used Beryl's pain and changed it into hate, trapping her in this hate. She's always longed for some happiness. I feel it. I feel that in her heart there's still some hope for happiness." The Moon Power Tiare materialized into Sailor Moon hands,

"SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER THERAPY KISS!"

and golden beams of light were sent from the Tiare to Queen Beryl.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan," Usagi rested her hand on Mamoru's shoulder.<p>

Mamoru opened his eyes and turned his head to Usagi, "Usako! Did Queen Beryl – "

"Queen Beryl won't hit anybody, never again. She's having a new chance of happiness as a normal woman, now. Metallia's curse has finally disappeared," Usagi nodded and smiled.

Mamoru looked at Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako by Usagi's side, in their normal girls form, whereas Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite kept their Shitennou form.

Kunzite walked close the couch and stared at Yuki sleeping. He glanced at Mamoru, in his grey eyes the obvious and silent question.

Mamoru stood up, "He's going to survive, don't worry. Let him rest, now. I think it would be better if we move him to my bed, in order to let him rest in a comfortable place." He collapsed on the armchair and closed his eyes, exhausted by his healing power.

Nephrite nodded, approached the couch and took Yuki into his arms; he walked to Mamoru's bedroom and rested Yuki on the bed, as gentle as a father with his child.

Near the bed, Zoisite lowered his head and bit his lower lip, averting his eyes from Yuki.

Kunzite patted Zoisite's head and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry. He's fine. He's just sleeping, now," his voice tender. He turned round and walked back to the living room, changing from the Knight form into his normal guy form, and Nephrite and Zoisite did the same.

On the threshold of Mamoru's bedroom, Rei stared at the scene along the other girls, realizing the strength of the bond the Shitennou had with each other and with Mamoru, the same strong bond that tied the Senshi and Usagi. She respected the guys' moment and controlled her instinct to run to Yuki and hug him.

"_Not now and not in front of them." _Rei turned round and walked to the living room, sinking in the couch, Yuki's warmth still on it. She had a deep sigh and closed her eyes, _"Yuki."_

* * *

><p><strong>Some notes:<strong>

_- _**In act 12, I felt sad for Beryl when it was showed her past as normal woman during the Silver Millennium. It's a tragic story, so I have decided to give her a chance of happiness :-)**

**- Beside the Senshi/Shitennou thing, I'd like to explore the relationship the Shitennou had with each other and with Mamoru. In act 12, the Senshi pointed out the Shitennou loved Endymion the way they loved Serenity. **


	17. A gentle hand caressing his hair

**A GENTLE HAND CARESSING HIS HAIR**

Pain in his arms and legs. Bellyache. Weakness.

Yuki opened his eyes and glanced at the unknown and empty room. He rolled on his right side and had a deep breath, his conscience slipping into darkness again.

* * *

><p>Yoru stood in front of the living room's window, his arms folded around his chest and his eyes serious, "Yesterday he wanted to talk with me. Maybe he knew about Beryl, some way or another, and he was trying to talk about his concern. If I had talked to him maybe – "<p>

"He asked to talk to me too." Arashi walked around in the living room like a lion in cage, he suddenly stopped and rested his hands on his hips, "If he really knew about Beryl, he should have insisted to talk with us, warning us, instead of keeping things for himself, so putting his life, and our one too, in danger. Stupid and lenient, as usual! Jadeite has always been - "

Yoru turned his head to Arashi, "Arashi! Please! Besides, his name is Yuki, now."

Arashi scratched his head in frustration, "Yuki… Jadeite… it doesn't matter. It doesn't change his being so – "

Yoru prevented Arashi's further words, "And your being so worried for him to the point to get mad. Now, stop it!" He moved his eyes from Arashi to Mitsuo, "Are you OK, Mitsuo? You are silent."

Sitting on the floor in front of the small table of the living room, Mitsuo had a deep breath, "I feel guilty 'cause yesterday I had no time to talk with Yuki. I was busy at school and – "

"It's nobody's fault." Mamoru shook his head, "I too was busy, yesterday, and had no time to meet any of you. If Yuki knew about Beryl, he couldn't know she was going to attack so soon. He probably thought he was going to have more time to warn us."

Arashi turned to Mamoru, "He is too passive! I have always said it!"

Rei placed her hand on her face and had a big sigh; she stood up, her cheeks turning red, "Yuki didn't know about Beryl, this isn't the reason why he wanted to talk to you, yesterday. He just wanted to … talk… about his memories and his confusion. That's all." She sat down, bearing everybody's eyes on her.

"How do you know about it?" Makoto's green eyes opened wide in surprise.

Rei folded her arms, closed her eyes and frowned, "Because he waited for me outside my school. We went to his apartment, had a cup of tea and talked." The deep silence around her annoyed her; she opened her eyes, glanced at Arashi and snapped, "He didn't know about Beryl. So stop accusing him to be stupid or passive or whatever else!"

Arashi blinked, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be offensive to Yuki but – "

" – but you can be really a jerk, sometimes, Arashi. Especially if you are upset or angry." Yoru walked to the couch and sat by Rei's side, a kind smile on his face, "Arashi is upset for Yuki as much as me, trust me. Please, forgive his words."

Minako sat on the couch by Yoru's side and rested her hand on his knee.

Rei nodded, "OK."

Makoto approached Arashi, "A cup of tea, it's good. Would you like a cup of tea?" She grabbed Arashi's arm and pushed him to her, "I'm going to prepare tea and cookies for everybody. Come on, Arashi, I need your help in the kitchen."

Arashi raised his eyebrows, staring at Makoto, "Kitchen? I'm not good at cooking and – "

"Come with me!" Makoto dragged him to the kitchen - the wind trapped into the trees' steadiness - "I'm going to teach you how to relax when you are upset. Cooking is perfect in order to relax!"

Minako bent over and looked at Rei, "Now I finally understand why this morning you knew so well where Yuki's apartment is." She smirked and winked.

Ami nodded and smiled, "In effect, even if, last Sunday, that girl – Miyazawa - told us about Yuki's apartment, if Rei hadn't guided us I wouldn't have found it so easily."

Rei stood up and rested her hands on her hips, "Usagi too knew about the apartment." Diversion maneuver.

Sitting on the armchair's arm, Usagi nodded, "Right. I already knew where Yuki apartment is 'cause, last Sunday, Mamoru and I went there in order to talk to Yuki, but Yuki wasn't at home." She glanced at Mamoru and had a caring smile, her hand gently caressing his raven hair while he slept, her voice a soft talk more to herself than to Mamoru, "You are always so exhausted when you use your healing power, aren't you, Mamo-chan."

Minako rested her nape against the couch's back and looked at the ceiling, "I guess you were really surprised to see Yuki outside your school, Rei."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Not just me, but also my classmates. For sure they're going to annoy me with their questions about Yuki… Who is… why he was there… how I know him… and so on"

Arashi's voice from the kitchen, "You could tell your classmates that Yuki is a famous pervert from K.O. University," followed by a thud, a "OUCH" and finally Makoto's voice, "Arashi!"

Mitsuo had a soft laugh and, by his side, Ami laughed too, her right hand on her mouth and her eyes closed. Yoru placed his right hand on his face and shook his head, having an amused smile, while Minako and Usagi burst out laughing.

Rei strode to the kitchen, "You are really a – " and stopped on the kitchen's threshold, looking at Makoto and Arashi's soft kiss. She blushed and walked back to the living room's couch, sinking into it and folding her arms.

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes and blinked, confused by that laughing. He glanced at Usagi and answered her sweet smile.

* * *

><p>The mattress swinging under his body. A blanket covering him.<p>

And a gentle hand caressing his hair.

* * *

><p><em>A gentle hand caressed his hair. He rubbed his eyes, rolled on his back and yawned.<em>

"_You're really cute when you're sleeping, Jadeite."_

_He turned his head to her, "Just when I'm sleeping?" He smiled, his eyes meeting hers and sliding down along her bare chest._

_She grabbed the blanket and covered her slender body, "Don't look at me this way!" She blushed, thinking of their new intimacy. She stared at him sitting up, her eyes lingering on his muscular chest and belly._

"_I can't help but being attracted to you, Mars, since the moment I first saw you," he whispered._

_She had a soft laugh, "The first moment? So, you deserve to be the Knight of Patience, since you have been really patient, waiting for me finally showing my feelings."_

_He had a sweet smile, "This moment is worth waiting a whole life."_

_She kissed him and pushed him down, her body pressed on his one. She kissed him, voracious and passionate kisses, on his chest and up to his neck and lips while his muscles tensed and his arms wrapped around her waist._

* * *

><p>Sitting on Mamoru's bed, Rei smiled and caressed Yuki's hair, whispering "You're really cute when you're sleeping," a memory from a distant past surfacing to her mind and making her blush.<p>

"Rei-chan! The tea is ready!" Usagi's voice from the living room.

Steps approached and the door opened, Usagi's head peeping out, "Is Yuki still sleeping?"

Rei leapt up, her cheeks still red, "Yes. He's still sleeping."

Usagi entered the room, carefully looking at Yuki and then at Rei, "Don't worry. Mamo-chan says Yuki is OK. He just needs some rest, so he's probably going to sleep until tomorrow." She smiled sweetly, "You know, you are so cute when you are near Yuki, Rei-chan."

Rei blushed even more, "Cute?"

Usagi nodded, "I have noticed there's a different light in your eyes when Yuki is by your side. You are less gloomy and more happy." She turned round and walked to the door, "Yuki is like snow easing your fire."

Rei blinked, "Snow? Fire? Usagi-chan! Where does this silly idea come from, now?"

Usagi turned her head to Rei and shrugged, giggling.

Rei had a deep sigh and followed Usagi; she glanced at Yuki sleeping and closed the bedroom's door, heading to the kitchen.

Like snow easing her fire? Or was her fire melting his icy demeanor, otherwise? Maybe both. Rei smiled and entered the kitchen.


	18. Casablanca lilies

**CASABLANCA LILIES**

_Mars glanced at the Shitennou talking at the other side of the wide terrace._

_Nephrite, his hands on his hips, talked talked and talked; Kunzite stood near a column, his back against it and his arms folded; Zoisite sat on the balustrade, his right leg elegantly crossed on his left one, his right foot swinging and his hands on the balustrade; Jadeite silently listened to Nephrite, his arms along his body._

_Venus approached her, "How is your lonely scouting of the Earth?" _

"_I like this Planet. It is really beautiful." She turned to Venus, staring at blonde Senshi, "It seems you and Kunzite are becoming friends."_

_Venus shrugged, "It's a good help in order to know this Planet. Since we first came here, some weeks ago, Kunzite is teaching me a lot of things. He is the leader of the Shitennou, and it's really interesting to talk with him about duty and responsibilities." She smiled, "Besides Earth, he's talking to me also about the Court and the other Shitennou. Look," her eyes focused on Nephrite, "Nephrite is a great warrior, but he is also clever, kind and caring; his problem is his temper, he can be really emotional, so acting reckless," then she moved her attention to Jadeite, "Jadeite is the calmest one, the peacekeeper, the negotiator; he is a planner, he isn't strong as Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite during attacks, but he is pretty good in defensive maneuvers. His problem is that his calm and planning can turn into passiveness and being lenient." She laughed, "Kunzite says that Nephrite and Jadeite are like pain in the ass, for him, 'cause he spends his time trying to cool Nephrite's hot temper and inflame Jadeite's coldness."_

_Mars blushed, "Pain in the ass? VENUS! Where have you learnt to talk this way?"_

_Venus smiled, "Kunzite's speech. Now, Zoisite. He is the youngest one, a great warrior but also really sweet and joyful. Unfortunately, sometimes he is a bit immature and provoking with his jokes."_

_Mars stared at the Shitennou: Zoisite interrupted Nephrite's talk, saying something Mars couldn't hear from her position, and laughed; Nephrite casted an annoyed look to Zoisite; Kunzite glanced at Nephrite and said something, just few words, his tone sarcastic; Nephrite and Zoisite burst out laughing while Jadeite simply smiled._

_Venus caught Mars' attentive look, "Recently, I am spending a lot of time with Kunzite, Mercury with Zoisite and Jupiter with Nephrite. It's good having someone of this Planet as guide. Why don't you ask Jadeite – "_

"_I prefer to explore this Planet by myself. I like to stay alone, and I think it's the same for Jadeite. Look at him. He barely talks, and I think he wouldn't be happy to waste his time with me." If she had been honest to herself, she would have admitted that Jadeite intrigued her because of his deep calm, something she lacked._

_Venus sighed, "You should learn to be more friendly, Mars. There's nothing wrong if we become friends with the Shitennou. I feel comfortable with Kunzite's maturity, Mercury is having fun with Zoisite's joyful way to explain her everything of the Earth, and Jupiter… " she shook her head and glanced at Jupiter and Mercury talking, Jupiter's dreamy eyes on Nephrite, "… I think Jupiter is falling in love with Nephrite. He can be really charming, and Jupiter has always been a romantic dreamer."_

_Mars glanced at Jupiter, "Our Princess being in love with Prince Endymion is already a big complication." Her and Venus' eyes moved from the terrace to the Court's big garden, catching two shadows fusing in the moonlight: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion kissing. Mars rested her right hand on her forehead, "This is enough, and we don't need a Senshi falling in love with one of the Shitennou."_

_Venus nodded, "I agree. But I am asking you to be more friendly, not to fall in love." She winked and walked to Jupiter and Mercury. _

_Mars had a big sigh and left the terrace, walking along the stairway to the garden. She was a lone wolf, not used to make friends so easily; she started wandering in the garden, observing the variety of plants and flowers, the gravel cracking under her high heels shoes. She finally knelt down near some large, pure white and scented flowers._

"_Casablanca lilies."_

_She turned her head to the voice behind her. So, he had a voice, after all: juvenile and calm voice, less deep than Kunzite and Nephrite's voice but more mature than Zoisite's one._

_She stood up, "Casablanca lilies?"_

_Jadeite had a calm smile and nodded, "The name of those flowers. Casablanca lilies."_

_She glanced at the lilies, "Your Planet is beautiful. I'd like to know everything of it."_

"_Ask me whatever you want to know, and I'll answer you. If you want to, I'll be your guide."_

_From the garden, she watched the terrace: Venus was talking with Kunzite, his look serious and her smiling with a mix of respect and amusement; Mercury was laughing with Zoisite, her shy and soft laugh coupled with his open one; Jupiter was hanging off Nephrite's words, her dreaming eyes on him and his being talkative and charming. _

_She finally stared at Jadeite: he was serious and calm but not aloof, kind but not intrusive. Yes, she could act more friendly with him; she nodded, her gloomy attitude turning into a half smile, "Thanks for your offer, I accept it."_

_He briefly closed his eyes and his smile widened, "The pleasure is mine." _

_Yes, she could act more friendly with him; maybe… she could also learn to become friend with him. For sure she didn't risk falling in love with him._

* * *

><p>Rei sat up in her bed and yawned. She glanced at the clock on her night table, just 3 in the morning.<p>

"_Is Yuki still sleeping?"_

When she thought of Yuki, a pleasant warmth moved from her feet to her nape, up along her spine. She loved him, now as much as then, a love slowly forming and growing stronger and stronger despite her past resistance.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and took some orange juice. Sitting at the kitchen's table, she drank the fresh juice and stared at the moon outside the window.

"_Are Arashi, Yoru and Mitsuo still at Mamoru's place, waiting for Yuki waking up?"_

* * *

><p>Mamoru woke up, a body pressed against his one. He sat up and glanced at Yuki huddled up by his side, and, by Yuki's side, Arashi. Three in the same double bed.<p>

He blinked. When did Arashi slip into the bed?

He smiled and stood up, observing Arashi sleeping deeply, his forehead pressed against Yuki's back, _"Nephrite. You have always been judging and sometimes harsh to Jadeite, but I know you have a big heart and you really care for him. You care for any of us. And you, Jadeite, you have always been the calmest and most peaceful one."_

When he entered the living room, he found Mitsuo sleeping on the couch and Yoru on the floor, Mitsuo's right arm dangling from the couch and resting on Yoru's chest, _"Kunzite, you have always known how to make any of us comfortable, protecting us and being a sort of father. Thanks. And you, Zoisite, you have always known how to cheer us. I am happy you are here, you all, with me."_

He finally walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. A coke in his hand, he stood in front of the kitchen's window, _"There was a time we watched the Moon, waiting for the girls we loved and dreaming of them, before everything was destroyed and we all died. Now, we can finally be happy. We'll be happy."_


	19. Memories from a life as spirit

**MEMORIES FROM A LIFE AS SPIRIT**

"_How's Yuki? How's this morning, when he woke up? Is he at University, or has he stayed at Momoru's place in order to rest? Am I going to see him today? Maybe later, at Mamoru's place?" _Tons of questions crowded into Rei's mind while she walked out the T-A Academy's building.

"Hino? Have you heard what I'm talking about? The English teacher… she is so annoying. Don't you think?"

Rei stopped near the school's gate and turned to her classmate, "Uh?"

"Rei."

She forgot of her classmates and of the English teacher and turned round, her eyes meeting Yuki's grey-blue eyes, "Yuki!" Her thoughtful look melted into a surprised smile, "How do you feel?" She grabbed his right arm, turned her head to her classmates, "See you tomorrow," and walked away from them, dragging Yuki with her, "You should stop to show up this way, Yuki! What are my classmates going to think, now? This is second time that – "

"Aren't you happy to see me? I am disappointed. You are hurting my feelings, Rei. How can you be so insensitive?"

She stopped and blushed, "Of course I am happy to see you, really happy!" She turned to him, ready to apologize, but he was looking at her with an ironic smile. She let his arm go and rested her right hand on her hip, her school bag firmly in her left hand, "Stupid!"

He had a brief and soft laugh, "Sorry. Would you like to have a walk at Arisugawa Park?"

"Arisugawa Park?" She tightened her scarf around her neck.

He nodded, "It's cold, I know. But the park is beautiful during winter, especially when everything is covered with snow."

She blinked, "I thought we were going to meet the others at Mamoru's place!"

He shook his head, "Maybe later. Mitsuo is planning to spend the afternoon with Ami, at the library, studying math; he has some problem with math, and Ami offered to help him. Arashi wants to bring Makoto to a bakery in Shibuya; one friends of him works there, and, since Makoto talked to Arashi of her cheesecake, he wants her to taste the best cheesecake in Tokyo, so learning some secrets from that friend of him. Yoru told me he's going to spend some time with Minako, saying nothing more about it. Mamoru is going to have a walk with Usagi. And, before you say something about your being a sort of stopgap to me, no, I'm not here 'cause the others are busy; I am here 'cause I really want to have a walk with you."

She pretended to be offended despite an amused smile trying to peep out her frowned features; she grabbed his hand, "OK. Since I am not your stopgap - thanks for you kind words - I accept your formal invitation for a walk at Arisugawa Park."

* * *

><p>"I am so happy to have a walk with you, Mamo-chan," Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and glanced at his smiling face, "You look really happy."<p>

Mamoru nodded, "I am happy because you are here, Usako, and also because of Arashi, Mitsuo, Yoru and Yuki. You know, Arashi, Mitsuo and Yoru spent the night at my place because of Yuki. It's good having some close friends. Now they are back, I am realizing how much I missed them. They have always been my friends, beside being my guardians and advisors."

Usagi nodded and smiled, "I am happy for you, and also for Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako. And, of course, I am happy for Yuki, Arashi, Mitsuo and Yoru too." Her smile faded, "Mamo-chan, you know… after the Shitennou died because of Metallia, the girls have never talked about it. Even if they knew about the Shitennou's turning into stones and protecting you from my sword," she had a gentle shiver, "and then about their spirits helping you with their advices, they have never asked of the Shitennou. I think that Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto didn't want to sadden me or make me feel uncomfortable 'cause of their losing the guys they once loved whereas I had you. I respected their silence about what happened during our battle against Metallia, and I wondered why my power didn't bring the Shitennou back to life whereas I saved everybody else, but I avoided talking about it with the girls 'cause I didn't want them to recall such painful memories. When Rei, some weeks ago, told us about her meeting with Jadeite," Usagi smiled again, "I was so happy. I hoped it was going to happen. Since then, since the battle against Metallia, I hoped for the Shitennou coming back, some day or another. I hoped to be able to bring them back to life, maybe in the future, after becoming Neo-Queen Serenity, 'cause my happiness can't be complete if people around me aren't totally happy, like me, and Love is the only thing that gives people a total happiness." She squeezed Mamoru's hand and closed her eyes, keeping on smiling.

"Usako, you are becoming a woman. You can be so mature, sometimes, and I am – "

"AAAHHHH!" Usagi parted from Mamoru and ran to a near shop's window, "What a beautiful dress!" She turned to Mamoru, her eyes open wide and sparkling, "Mamo-chan. Go shopping! PLEASE! I want that dress!"

Mamoru had a big sigh, bent his head on his right shoulder and finally smiled, "Ok."

* * *

><p>"The Park is so peaceful." Rei stared at the wide place around her, the sunlight sparkling on the snow.<p>

Yuki nodded, "You're right. It's peaceful. Hey, Rei," he gently grabbed her hand and stopped her, "Yesterday, when you saved me from Queen Beryl, you and the other Senshi were… different. And Sailor Moon too, Eternal Sailor Moon. The evening I first met Mamoru, instead, you had your old form, the form you had during the Silver Millennium. I am confused."

Rei looked up at the terse sky and half closed her eyes, thoughtfully, "You are right. When we transformed ourselves into Senshi, at Mamoru's place, the evening we brought Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite there, we used our basic form, whereas when we transformed ourselves in order to fight against Beryl, we used our eternal form. I don't know why, exactly. I suppose we can transform ourselves both into our basic, and past, form, and our final one, the eternal form. Since, that evening, our goal was bringing Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite to Mamoru, our basic form was enough; besides, if we had used our eternal form, you, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite probably wouldn't have recognized us." She glanced at Yuki and smirked, "You are really attentive, Jadeite, a real Knight."

He blushed a bit, "Uh, yes, I am used to observe things. It seems you, Senshi, have several forms, a princess form too."He smiled, "the princess of Mars."

She stared at him in surprise, "How do you know about our princess form? When we came to Earth with Princess Serenity, then, we never used our princess form, but just our Senshi one." She thought of Yuki, Arashi, Mitsuo and Yoru at Mamoru's place and had a knowing smile, "Of course, Mamoru told you about everything happened after Metallia."

He nodded, "More or less. But there are things we know beside Mamoru's talk." He averted his eyes from her and let her arm go, "We were by Mamoru's side, as spirits, not just when he called us. So, we saw some things through Mamoru's eyes. We saw how you and Sailor Moon saved the Earth, several times, whereas we were totally pointless." His grey-blue eyes turned angry, the grey in them swallowing the blue, icy grey eyes, "When Mamoru got cursed, we could just see him coughing black blood, no chance to help him. It was ravaging."

Rei held her breath, slowly realizing the sense of his words, "So… you were there, with Mamoru, silent presence by his side, even if he didn't see you. You answered his call, showing yourselves, but you were there, anyhow."

His grey eyes absorbed the blue shade of the sky while he gently smiled, "Yes, we were there, but not always, just where he was in danger. Don't think of us like sort of pervert voyeurs."

She rejected his trying to downplay, keeping on her thought, "You were there when he was in danger. It means you saw us fighting. You saw ME; you were there with Mamoru, not just when he called you, and YOU DIDN'T SHOW YOURSELF! WHY? After Metallia killed you, you left without even a proper goodbye; why didn't you show yourself? Just one time, just to say goodbye. WHY? I thought you were there just when Mamoru called you!" She clenched her fist.

A shadow of sadness crossed Yuki's eyes, "We said goodbye. After Metallia killed us, we said goodbye."

Rei recalled their voices as they incited the Senshi into saving their Princess: Nephrite's voice, authoritative but caring, saying them not to cry; Zoisite's voice, sweet and persuasive; Jadeite's voice repeating the last words of Zoisite, a different kind of sweetness than Zoisite, distant and thoughtful sweetness; Kunzite's voice, fatherly and mature voice.

She turned round and walked away, "It wasn't a proper goodbye. You were just sending us to help Sailor Moon. You should have showed yourselves AFTER the battle!"

Yuki had a deep sigh and followed her, "For starters, I sincerely don't know if we were able to show ourselves to other people beside Mamoru. He probably was the only one able to see us."

Rei turned on her heels, her fierce eyes into his ones, "OK! MAYBE Mamoru was the only one able to see you. The girls and I knew from Mamoru about your help in defeating Metallia; we also knew that, from time to time, Mamoru asked you for advice, and we thought you were brought back from the stones where you were deeply sleeping just to give Mamoru your advices. I didn't think you were always there, seeing all us, seeing ME, without even try to show yourself!"

He looked into her eyes, piercing and serious eyes, "Ok. We didn't even try to show ourselves to other people beside Mamoru. I didn't even try to show myself to you. Why showing myself? I was dead, Rei. It wasn't supposed I was going to come back to life, so why showing myself? Just to recall you that I was dead? You had to face the grief, and seeing me was the worst way for you to solve the grief. I just wanted you to keep on living, looking at the future and not crying over a tragic past. If you had seen me, you would have suffered 'cause I would have impeded you to forget. Like salt on a wound."

Rei grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer, "Stupid! Did you really think I was going to forget?" She rested her forehead on his chest, "How stupid, Yuki. You don't know how many times I prevented myself from asking Mamoru to call you, call you in front of me, just in order to meet you. Also Minako, Makoto and Ami had the same desire, I know it 'cause we talked about it, but we haven't ever asked it to Mamoru 'cause we didn't want to show our pain to him, and so to Usagi." She relaxed and closed her eyes, "And … yes… maybe you're right: if I had asked Mamoru to call you, just one time, I would have probably asked him to do it again and again. If you had showed yourself to me, I would have spent my time waiting for you. It probably would have complicated things"

Yuki hugged her, "Yes, it would have complicated things. It would have affected your recovery from the grief, it would have saddened Mamoru and Usagi, and it would have probably affected your growth and evolution as Senshi, trapping you into the past."

She parted from him, a sad smile on her face, "My evolution as Senshi. Yes. This is the most important thing, after all, isn't it? Being a Senshi."

He gently caressed her hair, "You are beautiful in your eternal form. I missed your evolution as Eternal Sailor Mars. You know, my last memory, as spirit, is a strong light hitting Mamoru; now I know that light was Galaxia taking Mamoru's Golden Crystal and so killing him. When Mamoru died, I suppose my life as spirit ended. I still don't know how I came back to life, after Mamoru's death; I guess it was thanks Sailor Moon and her power, when she finally defeated Galaxia and saved everybody's life. She brought back to life Mamoru and everybody. And me, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite too, I suppose."

Rei nodded, "We are both alive, now. This is the most important thing." She smiled and took his hand, "Come on, you asked me for a walk, didn't you? So, have our walk." She walked along the park path, squeezing his hand and enjoying his warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>About the Shitennou being turned into spirits, I have several questions:<strong>

**- Was Mamoru the only one able to see them?**

**- Did they show themselves just when Mamoru called them, their spirits coming out the stones? In the Dream Arc, they are by Mamoru's side even if he hasn't called them, so I suppose they were there, anyhow, when he was in danger, watching him.**

**- Did the Senshi know about the stones and about Mamoru being in 'contact' with the Shitennou? What did the Senshi think about it? Did they ever try to 'use' Mamoru in order to talk with the Shitennou? **


	20. Defeat comes from within

**DEFEAT COMES FROM WITHIN**

_CRYSTAL TOKYO_

_Little Yuki stretched his arms out to Jadeite, "Papa!"_

_Jadeite took Yuki into his arms and smiled, gently kissing his forehead._

_Chibiusa observed them: Yuki was the raven version of Jadeite, raven curly hair and same blue-grey eyes. So strange, coming back to the future and finding the Senshi paired with four Knights who came from her father's past; and, more surprising, having Mars in her role of mother and loving wife; was she the same Rei whom Chibiusa had known during her time in the 20__th__ Century? Chibiusa was really intrigued about how it started._

_But there was something that intrigued her even more. Her hands intertwined behind her back, Chibiusa walked to Yuki and Jadeite and kept on the talk, "Who's the Evil Queen who hurt you? What happened?" She was thirsty of stories and adventures. _

_Jadeite caressed his son's hair, "Why are you so interested in it? There's no much to say about it."_

_Chibiusa shrugged, hiding her disappointment. Why every time she tried to know more of that story and of the Shitennou's past did she face that reticence, like if she could know just the surface of it, just what her father and mother decided to let her know? She averted her eyes from Jadeite and looked at the floor like a scolded child._

_Jadeite sighed, "OK. The Evil Queen attacked me and hurt me, but your father healed my injures."_

_Chibiusa looked again at him, a new hope in her sparkling eyes, "So, you nearly died because of those injuries. How it happened? Talk me of the fight and of how Sailor Moon – "_

"_Shhhh" Jadeite gently rested his hand on Chibiusa's head, "It's enough. I wasn't nearly killed because of the Evil Queen, I was injured but it wasn't the reason why I was going to die. Just remember it, Little Lady: sometimes people aren't overcome by situations or outside forces, defeat comes from within." He smiled, ruffled Chibiusa's hair and walked away._

_Chibiusa folded her arms and frowned: she wanted to know more of that story and of the Shitennou's past, despite nobody helped her; she knew just half-stories, no answers to her several questions, but there was one way to know everything._

* * *

><p>"When I first came to Tokyo, I loved to come here. It was winter, like now, and I loved the park when it's so empty and silent." Yuki gently squeezed Rei's hand and looked up at the clear sky.<p>

Rei smiled, "Also then, in our past life, I remember you liked being alone, from time to time, spending your time away from everybody, sitting silently and getting lost in your thoughts. It intrigued me because I felt you were a bit like me, a lonely wolf; I liked to explore the Earth all by myself, and I accepted your offer to be my guide just 'cause Venus told me to be more friendly and 'cause … yes … I admit it … you intrigued me: instead of me, beside your being a lonely wolf you showed also a deep calm and coolness whereas I have always been impetuous."

"Did I ask you to be your guide?" He scratched his nape.

She glanced at him, in surprise, "Don't you recall it?"

He had a deep and disappointed sigh, "You know, my memories of that time are like scattered pieces of a big puzzle. I am still trying to compose the puzzle. Anyway, I remember your being a lonely person, and I remember I was your guide on Earth, though I don't remember how it started."

They kept on walking silently, around them just the soft noise of their shoes on the snow.

"Even now, you are the kind of person who likes being alone and who doesn't make friends so easily, aren't you?"

Rei looked at the ground and pondered on his question, before to answer, "Thanks to Usagi and the girls I have realized that, after all, I have never really liked being alone. I think nobody likes being alone. I just hated the disappointment." She had a sad smile, "I think that sometimes people put up walls in order to not been hurt."

He stopped, "Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. The more the wall is thick, the more you need someone to break it down."

She turned to him and held her breath. How could he read that way into her heart? His eyes were now deep grey and his features serious: it was breaking her defense, but she wasn't ready for her wall's totally crumbling; she blushed, averted her eyes, turned round and had some steps away from him, "Let Yoru be the psychologist of the group and mind of a different kind of walls, the walls of the buildings you want to project, instead." She kept on walking, her cheeks burning and the cold air easing that fire; she could hear his steps behind her and his soft and brief laughing despite her heart echoing into her ears.

She kept on walking until she didn't hear anymore his steps. She stopped and turned round, her eyes opening wide, "YUKI!"

Bent over with his hands on his knees and his breathe heavy, he slowly sat down, his back against a tree.

"YUKI!" She ran to him and knelt by his side, "Are you OK?"

He nodded, "I am OK. Just a dizziness," and slowly stood up, "Don't worry."

"Yuki! You shouldn't have asked me to have a walk; you should have rested. After what happened yesterday – "

He placed his right forefinger on her lips and stopped her, "Yesterday is yesterday. I am fine. I think it's because of flu; there are several cases of flu at the Architecture Department. So, please, erase that worried look from your face." He moved his hand from her lips to her right cheek and smiled.

She perfectly knew that way of caressing her, the back of his half-closed hand touching her skin, his knuckles gentle on her cheek. She shivered.

"It's cold. You're right." He grabbed her hand, "OK, I'll confess. Do you remember when you asked me about meeting the others at Mamoru's place? Well, Mamoru is waiting for us at the coffee shop. We have planned to meet there at 5 o'clock."

* * *

><p>Mamoru smiled at the first couple entering the coffee shop.<p>

Makoto's sparkling eyes stared at Mamoru and Usagi, "The best cheesecake I have ever eaten. I want to learn how to prepare it and have my own bakery!"

"AAHHH Mako-chan, for sure your bakery will be the best bakery in Tokyo!" Usagi turned her head to Mamoru, "Don't you think, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru nodded and smiled, observing Arashi placing his arm around Makoto's shoulders and her eyes becoming brighter and brighter.

The guy of the second couple collapsed on a chair, resting his forehead on the table.

Ami shyly caressed his nape, "Math isn't so bad, Mitsuo. I am going to help you."

Mitsuo nodded, his forehead still on the table, "Next time, please, cinema."

"Hi you all." A satisfied smile on her face, Minako walked to the table and sat down, Yoru by her side, his face serious as usual.

Minako showed a bag to Usagi, "Shopping!"

Usagi's eyes opened wide, staring at Minako's new dress; she took the big bag under the table and showed Minako the result of her shopping, while Mamoru and Yoru shared a knowing look and had a big sigh.

Arashi smiled amused, "Victims of girls' shopping, uh?"

Yoru frowned "Hush, Arashi," then his tight features melted into a tender smile while he observed Minako talking with Usagi about dresses.

"Again shopping? How annoying!" Rei walked to the table, had a deep sigh and sat down.

Minako shrugged, smiled and winked, "You should become a bit more flashy, Rei. Maybe Yuki would like having shopping with you."

Yoru raised his eyebrows and gave Minako a sarcastic look, "No guy likes to have shopping with girls. Trust me. It's a matter of inborn incompatibility."

Minako grinned, "But you had shopping with me." She glanced at the bag near Yoru's feet, "And you took long in order to choose that jacket and tie."

Yoru folded his arms and had a big sigh, "I needed a new jacket and tie, and I didn't take long, for sure not as long as you in choosing that dress."

Arashi and Mitsuo laughed.

Yuki smiled, "I don't like crowded places, Minako, so I am glad Rei doesn't like shopping."

Mamoru's eyes lingered on everybody around the table; he smiled and finally glanced at Usagi, sharing a loving look.


	21. Mixing couples

_For starters, thanks to everybody is reading, following, adding this story to their fav list and reviewing. I can't list everybody, so take it as a global thanks :-)_

_This chapter is a bit longer and different than the previous ones, so have a seat and (hope) enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>MIXING COUPLES<strong>

Rei ran to the Shrine, too many things to do and no time for spending her whole free time with Yuki and the others. Any of them, after all, was busy with High School, University and job.

She turned the corner and bumped into a tall figure.

"Ouch!" Sitting on the ground after her fall, she looked at the man standing in front for her.

"Hey you! Be careful! You shouldn't run this way – " he stopped, his grey eyes opening wide in surprise, "Rei?"

Rei slowly stood up, mirroring his surprised look, "Yoru?"

* * *

><p>Ami entered the crowded public library, a pile of books in her arms. She sighed, her eyes slowly exploring the tables and looking for a seat until she finally smiled and walked to a free seat; she placed the pile of books on the table, unstable pile ruinously crashing on the open book of the guy sitting near her seat.<p>

She blushed furiously and bowed, "Sorry. I am really sorry."

"Ami?"

Ami slowly raised her head, her visual field changing from the floor to the blond guy, "Yuki?"

* * *

><p>Makoto placed the shopping in the basket and smiled. She took the small paper off her jacket's pocket and check the list: every ingredient for the upcoming dinner was now in her basket. After Arashi brought her to that bakery in Shibuya, two days before, she was planning to organize a dinner at her apartment, being the cheesecake the final dish.<p>

"Is this the shopping for tomorrow evening?"

Makoto turned to the kind voice behind her, "Mitsuo?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arashi!"<p>

On his way home from University, Arashi turned to the voice calling him. He stared at the blonde girl with the white cat walking by her side, "Minako?"

Minako smiled and came closer Arashi, "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with you."

* * *

><p>Rei walked silently by Yoru's side, her schoolbag firmly in her hands and her eyes fixed on the ground. She finally decided to let it go, "Yoru, did you meet Yuki during the last two days?"<p>

Yoru glanced at her, a curious look on his face, "Why are you asking about it?" He kept on walking silently, waiting for her answer, his hands in his trousers' pockets.

"See… Two days ago, when we had a walk at Arisugawa Park…" She repeated to herself that she wasn't betraying Yuki's trust but she was just trying to understand if something was really wrong or if she was worrying too much. She had a deep breathe and turned to Yoru, "I fear that, during the battle against Queen Beryl, Yuki has been hurt more than we think of and more than he wants us to know."

* * *

><p>Ami had a disappointed sigh.<p>

"What's wrong?" Yuki turned his head to her.

"This problem. I can't solve it." Her pencil tapped nervously on her math book.

Yuki moved close her and stared at the book, "Yes, it's really difficult, but – " he gently took the pencil from her hand " – see, you can solve it this way."

Ami observed the pencil tracing the solution of the problem, number after number, her eyes sparkling with excitement behind her glasses, "You're really good with math, Yuki!" She glanced at the book in front of him, full of numbers, formulas and lines, "I guess math is really important for becoming an Architect."

Yuki had a quiet smile, "You too are good with math, Ami. You are a sort of genius."

Ami blushed and averted her eyes, "I'm not a genius. I am good just 'cause I study very hard." She shook her head, "If only Mitsuo studied math a bit more, he would learn it."

Yuki stirred, "Math isn't for everybody. You are an analytical mind, and it's why you are good with math, but Mitsuo is far away from being an analytical mind."

Ami had a soft laugh, "You are right, Mitsuo hasn't an analytical mind, like me," she gave Yuki a knowing look, "and like you."

* * *

><p>"I'd like to help you, tomorrow, with the dinner."<p>

"Really?" Makoto stared at Mitsuo, "Do you like cooking?"

Mitsuo shrugged, "I like doing everything that has something artistic in it. Cooking is an art, somehow, don't you think?"

Makoto placed her right forefinger on her lips and looked at the ceiling, thoughtfully, "Thinking about it, you are right."

Mitsuo smiled, "This is what my mother usually says, though, honestly, I can't say she's a great cook. And my father agrees with me."

"Do you live with your father and mother?"

Mitsuo nodded.

Makoto stared silently at him, pondering on how asking him the important question spinning into her mind. She finally averted her eyes from him, a gentle blush on her cheeks, and asked it, "What about the time you were … uh … missing? For sure they looked for you."

Mitsuo lowered his head, a lock of hair escaping from the band on his nape and covering his right eye, "Big problem. I said them that, after a break-up with a girl, I decided to take my time in order to heal my soul and spent some time wondering here and there, along the whole Japan."

Makoto's green eyes opened wide in surprise, "Do they believe it?"

Mitsuo smiled, "I don't know if they really believe it, but, at some point, before to have my memories back, I was convincing myself it really happened, telling myself the stories I once liked reading into books. I couldn't tell my parents I didn't remember what happened to me along the time I was … uh ... missing, it would have been scaring both for them and for me, better inventing a story and waiting for my memories. So, after waking up on a distant shore, I simply came back home and created a story for them and for me, though I know they are probably waiting for the truth. Now my memories are back, but for sure I can't say them the truth; imagine the scene of me telling them something like that – " his features turned serious and he closed his eyes, as if he was performing a role " - Dear mommy and daddy, I was a Knight, the Knight of Healing and Purification; it was a long time ago, another life and time. I was reborn here, Tokyo, in the 20th century, in order to find my Master, but, before to regain the memories of my previous life, I was kidnapped and brainwashed by an Evil Queen, I fought against Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, I was killed by a dark Entity and I spent some time as spirit by my Master's side. Now, voilà, I am back to life." He shook his head and smiled again, "It wouldn't work. Don't you think?"

Makoto blinked and finally burst out laughing, "Sorry, I know there's nothing to laugh about, but the way you are talking about it…"

Mitsuo too laughed.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you ask it to Yoru?" Arashi glanced at Minako and kept on walking.<p>

Minako shrugged, "I already asked it to him, but I want to hear your version."

Arashi sighed, "How annoying. OK. I think it happened after Galaxia killed Mamoru. I don't remember anything after then, like if my life as spirit ended. I think that Yuki, Mitsuo, Yoru and I were somehow part of Mamoru, and, being Mamoru dead, we too were dead, definitively dead, and maybe it's why we have been brought back to life, this time. This is just a possibility. The unpleasant complication of it, it's our memory's loss; it isn't easy to wake up and not recall anything of your recent past, like if your life had a jump forward … without you." He scratched his hair, "yes, a jump forward without you, this is how I felt it."

Minako glanced at Artemis, "What do you think, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded, "It could be an explanation."

Arashi smirked, "No matter what's the explanation. It doesn't change our coming back and our being alive, finally. Our memories are back, and this is the most important thing."

* * *

><p>"Maybe you are worrying too much, but I'll check about Yuki."<p>

Rei nodded, sighing in relief, "Thanks." Yoru gave her a sense of protection, like a father.

Yoru watched the sky, his eyes lost in his thoughts, "He has always been this way. He keeps things for himself and he doesn't want to show his weakness – what he thinks being his weakness - to anybody. He can be a block of ice."

Rei had a soft laugh, "A block of ice, yes."

* * *

><p>Ami blushed softly, "Mitsuo likes poetry, literature, art. He wants to become a writer, or a Literature teacher. He says that, while I'll heal people's body as doctor, he'll heal people's soul with art." She had a brief and soft laugh, "He is good in telling stories." Her cheeks turned more and more red for embarrass; she glanced at Yuki, "Sorry. I don't want to bother you with my chatting."<p>

Yuki smiled gently, "Don't worry, I like to hear you talking of Mitsuo this way. He is a great guy, and a great Knight."

Ami averted her eyes and stared at her hands intertwined on her lap; she smiled and her eyes sparkled, "Yes, you're right about Mitsuo, but you too, Yuki, are a great guy and Knight."

Yuki shrugged, "Not as much as the others."

Ami glanced at him and caught a shadow into his eyes, the blue-grey turning into icy grey, "I don't think so, any of you has a particular strength and role. Don't forget about it." She stared at his surprised look and then at his grateful smile, and she answered his smile.

* * *

><p>"I am glad you are offering to help me with dinner. For sure I can't ask it to Arashi." Makoto frowned and folded her arms.<p>

Mitsuo grinned, "In effect, I can't imagine him in kitchen. It's more easy thinking of him at the courthouse, in a long and passionate closing argument, trying to use his charm on jury, especially the female part of the jury." He winked and had a soft laugh when he saw her blushing, "Don't worry. Arashi can be really self-important and egocentric, but he has a big heart and he knows how to take care and comfort people he loves."

Makoto nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Any of us is dealing with his memories in his own way, trying to insert these memories in his past and interrupted life." Arashi glanced at Minako, "Are you worried for Yoru?"<p>

Minako averted her eyes.

Arashi smirked, "Don't worry, Yoru is perfectly able to deal with it." His features turned serious, "I don't know what's more difficult, if dealing with the memories of my betrayal to my Master, or if dealing with the feeling of fear and sense of loss after waking up with no memory of my recent life, praying for my memories but at the same time being scared of these memories."

Minako nodded, "This is what Yoru told me, more or less."

Arashi raised his eyebrows, "So, why are you asking me about it?"

Minako shrugged and smiled, "Curiosity."

Arashi shook his head, "You think Yoru is keeping things from you in order to not upset you, don't you?"

Minako stopped and turned to Arashi, "I don't need to be protected."

Arashi smiled, "I know it, and Yoru too, but he can't help but being protective to people he loves."

Minako blushed and walked away, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's lap.<p>

He kept on reading his book, "I am trying to study, Usako."

She smiled and stirred, "I can't wait for tomorrow evening."

Mamoru glanced at her, smiled and caressed her head, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I love to explore any kind of relationship: the Shitennou with the Senshi as lovers, the Shitennou with each other, the Shitennou with Mamoru... and the Shitennou with the Senshi as friends. <strong>**If I think of Senshi and Shitennou as lovers, I think of them as complementary personalities (as Mamoru and Usagi), but if I think of them as friends (just friends, not future cheating) I 'couple' them as similar personalities. Just a thought. :-)**

**Waiting for your opinion. Stay tuned for a new (and last) turn in the story before the final.**


End file.
